Not Over You
by SKRowling
Summary: In "If I only Had a..." Jade had found out something about herself that resulted in her getting a happily ever after. Or did she? Ten years later what has happened to our girls? Tori, Jade, and Vega. Sequel to "If I only had a..." of course! JORI
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I love you guys… and you guys loved Little Jade… and Big jade and Tori and Vega so I brought them back. Ten years in the future… let's see what's up with our girls. This is the Sequel I hinted at. I honestly didn't think I had it in me, since I really haven't felt like writing. But I looked at my notes for this idea and I kind of sat down and pounded this out. SO… review! Don't be shy.**

**Disclaimer: Victorious is property of Dan Schneider and Schneider's bakery. I do not own these characters except Vega West my little baby… and Little Jade my little friend LOL.**

**Now… Tell me what you really think**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_**Dreams, that's where I have to go**_

_**to see your beautiful face,**_

_**anymore, I stare at a picture of you**_

_** and listen to the radio**_

I ran a trail of kisses down Tori's neckline. I heard her moan but I didn't feel her moan. You know how that is, the vibration from that person you love reverberating from her and into your body making you excited all the more. I didn't get that.

I kissed her lips and they felt soft, but cold. My hands ran from her soft supple breast down to her waist and her thighs. Little Jade plunged deep within her At least I thought she was. Then I was wet or sticky or whatever. My eyes flew open, and I groaned looking around my room.

No Tori. No hot naked body, just a nasty wet and sticky pillow that I was hugging to myself. I wanted to cry. I missed my wife. I missed my daughter. Divorce sucks. Okay so it isn't final, and I haven't gotten the papers yet. Tori filed three months ago. Now it was up to me to respond. I'm not going to respond. Tori and California can kiss my ass.

I lay in my bed staring up at the ceiling. I can't get up anymore. I don't want to do this anymore. It has been a long summer and I spent it in bed except for the days when Vega came to be with me. Those were my happiest days. I looked at the calendar next to my bed; It was my fucking birthday. "Happy fucking birthday, Jade." I mumbled then I did cry.

My phone rang. It was Vega's ring tone. So I took a deep breath and reached for the phone. I put a smile on my face, and answered the phone. "Hey baby."

"Happy birthday momma." Vega said cheerfully.

"Thanks hun," I answered.

"What are you doing today?" Vega asked. "No, wait… scratch that. Come and get me."

"I will come and get you Vega, just make sure your mom's okay with that." I said sitting up in bed.

"I knew that would get you out of bed." Vega said a giggle in her voice. "Then we are going out somewhere where there is sunlight."

"We will do whatever you want Vega, where's your mom?" I asked

"In the studio, recording."

"You're not sneaking out Vega, ask your mom before I come and get you." I said and waited listening to her as she walked down to the studio. I could hear the conversation.

"Mom, can I go with momma this weekend?" Vega asked.

"This is not her weekend Vega. No." I blinked hearing Tori's voice.

"But Mom…"

"I said no… we have an agreement, we have to stick to it." Tori continued, then I heard Vega cry.

"ITS HER BIRTHDAY, WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN?" Vega shouted at her then screamed stomping her way up the stairs. "SHE'S ALL ALONE!"

"Vega!" Tori said through the microphone in the studio.

"WHAT?" Vega wailed… that's my girl.

"Give me the phone." My heart quickened, I hadn't actually talked to Tori in a long time. "Jade… I forgot."

"Oh," I whispered. I couldn't talk to her.

"Um… Happy birthday… What do you have planned?"

I take in a breath. "Ah… some things…"

It was her turn to have no words. "Oh," she didn't believe me. "Well, are you sure you're up to being with Vega on your special day?"

"I'd rather be with her every day." I said getting a little angry. I resented her for taking my daughter away. As if she had more rights to her just because she gave birth to her.

"That's funny… you spent an awful lot of time on set with those pretty boys." Tori answered bitterly referring to my co-stars. I was on a weekly medical drama. I had been for about two years now. She was still so concerned that I would leave her for a boy. It finally just got to her. She decided to take matters into her own hands. When she got home from tour, she had Andre serve me with divorce papers.

"What?" I asked incredulously. "Why are you so paranoid? I never even thought of them."

"Right… whatever, come and get your daughter." She hung up the phone.

Ugh that woman drove me crazy. But god help me I still loved her. We have been married for ten years, and now it's over. I just can't accept that. I got out of bed and Jumped in the shower. I had better go get Vega, or I would dissolve to tears again.

* * *

Vega crushed me in a hug when she ran out of our house. She still lives in our house in Malibu, But there's a for sale sign outside of the gate. The stupid thing is… this whole thing happened so long after we got married that our finances are ridiculously convoluted. She has more money than I do… but I make more money than she does. So I pay child support, and I pay alimony, and I don't want any of this.

Divorce is so ugly; I never want to do this again. "Have her back home tomorrow by ten Jade, she has Soccer."

"Tori, I can take her to Soccer… I put her in soccer in the first place, what do you think we did when you were on tour?" I asked, my annoyance still dripping from every word.

"Fine, just make sure she gets there." Tori said slamming the door shut.

"Bitch!" I said under my breath. I wish I hadn't said anything because Vega looked at me a little hurt. I sighed, and looked at our daughter. "I'm sorry baby. I'm frustrated and I shouldn't have taken that out on your mom."

"I'm not blind, Momma." Was all she said and sighed, "Let's go to B.F. Wangs."

"You got it Kid."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so glad you guys are liking it despite the very sad turn that has happened to the girls All I know is that it isn't over till the papers are signed. Jade ain't trying to sign a damn thing. This chapter continues on her birthday and a little of a drunken mistake… Oh... btw this is a song fick. I am sorry I forgot to mention it is based on Gavin DeGraw's "Not over you" if it wasn't obvious already. So review! Don't be shy.**

**Tell me what you really think. —S.K.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_**Hope, hope there's a conversation  
where we both admit we had it good**_

* * *

I had a good time with Vega, until we went shopping. "Momma, Come on! You have to look fabulous the next time you see mom."

I looked to the side and I caught a Photog from TMZ at the corner. "Vega, Let's go to Rodeo, We'll do Kitson, I don't want to be here."

"NO… you couldn't go to Kitson when you were sixteen!"

I raised my eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I can't wear anything that I could wear when I was sixteen."

"Well, have you tried? You don't look old yet."

"That's because I'm not old Vega," I answered as she pulled me into Hot Topic, and I had to laugh a little. I don't wear as much black as I used to. My hair is back to it's chestnut color, it's like Vega's. I do not wear streaks of color in my hair anymore. I am not the girl that I used to be. I'm grown, and I immediately understand why Vega wants me to Goth up; so that I could be attractive to her edgy rock star mom again.

"I remember you used to like things like this." Vega said. "You have to look hot for mom. Show her you didn't fall apart because she left you."

I faltered a little. "I will be fine Vega, but there are black things at Kitson… The paps are outside and I don't want to be stopped lets just go."

"Okay…" she said and we head back to the car. "It's just that Melissa keeps hanging around Mom, and I hate her."

I blink… "Oh," She has a girlfriend. She has a fucking girlfriend? I take a deep breath so that I can control my car and not peel out. "Wshat? Are they just hanging out? Or…"

"Yeah… No sleepovers or anything like that… Just… they talk to each other the way you guys used to. But NO they haven't fucked at least not that I can tell."

I grip the steering wheel. "VEGA…"

"Sorry… but I can't see that it can be anything else but Fucking at this point. Mom just keeps Melissa around for company. She gets annoyed by her easily."

I sighed, "Vega, please stop using that word."

"But momma… I need you to understand, you are going to loose her if you don't step up your game."

"Vaga, your mom doesn't want me." I said as I stopped in front of Kitson. "Now, I don't want to talk about it anymore, got it?"

"Yes momma." She said

I let her glamorize me, but my mind kept going back to Tori making those blissful sex faces under some chick named Melissa. I hated this Melissa. As I tried on some clothes, Vega was busy texting someone. I tried to peek but every time I looked she deleted the messages. I sighed and just bought this super sexy black dress with a scoop back, and a bit of diamond detail at the shoulder.

"Let's get your hair done!" Vega shouted pulling my hand. I smiled indulgently and headed to my usual salon, which was a bit further down the road. She pulled the hairdresser aside and told him what she wanted. He looked at me and kind of smiled.

"I don't want blue or green streaks in my hair. I am not going back to that." Vega looked a bit dejected.

"Momma, can he do the other stuff?" I looked at myself; I guess darker hair would make my eyes pop a bit more; I'm not against that.

"Sure."

"Yes!" She smiles and sits in a chair and waits patiently. Two hours and a hot makeover later we finally make it home. I should have known, that when I opened the door, Vega had done something I had not expected. She was excited and just couldn't wait for me to open my door.

"Surprise!" My eyes opened wide, Cat, Robbie, and Beck were inside... and yes even Andre and his girl came. I haven't seen these guys since the split; I thought I had lost them all, except maybe Beck. They were more her friends than mine in the first place. Cat came up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back. Andre and his wife Chanise came out of the kitchen with a cake and two candles a 2 and a 7 lit. I smiled and blew at the candles.

Nothing like a night like this, to remind me that she's missing. This was supposed to be a happy time; it doesn't help. We chatted and laughed, but it was just so sad. Soon they tired. And two by two they left. Chanise and Andre left first, Andre felt guilty, because he had been the once to serve me the papers. Though we talked it out and I understand, that she thought that she wouldn't be as angry if he gave it to me.

Robbie and Cat left after they did. They have little kids. They had to go. Then there was Beck. He put Vega to bed, I took a swig of my beer and Beck came to say goodbye. "You alright?"

I smiled, "Yeah, Thanks for coming."

He smiled back then ran his fingers through my hair. "It's like a time warp."

I drop my head; "Vega was trying to go back to the future with me. Get her mom away from her new girlfriend."

"New Girlfriend?" He asked incredulously, "What? You guys just lie broke up two seconds ago."

"Yeah well." I said downing the rest of my beer and reaching for another. "All I want to do is crawl in a little hole and die."

I headed for my couch and sat. "Aww," Beck said and sat next to me. "Give me your feet."

He massaged my feet and it wasn't long of whining drinking and rubbing that his hand traveled up my legs. It was to the point that I was practically sitting on his lap in a very familiar position. I looked into his drunken eyes, and I tried to clear my head I really did but I was horny, and drunk, and I just didn't give a fuck. Fuck it I'm single. I kissed him.

We made out forever on my couch. I don't exactly know how he had the strength but he carried me as we kissed to my bedroom and dropped me on to the bed. He locked the door as I pulled my dress over my head and he took off his clothes on the way back to me.

The next contact we had was skin, to skin. I didn't know if I actually did miss being with a man. There is a different feeling in getting worked over by Beck's gentle and sensitive member, than Walter's rougher, desensitized tool. I loved getting it from Walter. Beck was awesome in his own way. I have been with him before, and he has gotten way better.

The morning rays hit my eyes, and I groaned at the pounding headache that followed. I stretched, and felt the naked body pressed against mine. "Oh my god… Oh my god!" I whispered and I shot out of bed as fast as the tangled sheets would allow.

Beck startled. "What?"

"You can't be here! You can't be here… You have got to go!"

Beck sat up in bed and looked around the room. "Holy shit…" He looked down on at himself, then around the floor and kind of frowned.

"GO now!" I said exasperatedly.

"What if Vega is up?" I looked around wildly.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…" I run around wildly and grab some underwear and some exercise clothes. "I have to get her to soccer. Stay here until we leave."

"Okay… Jade." He said.

"NO… stop… STOP… I don't want to talk about this… I can't… IT was a stupid DRUNKEN mistake, forget it ever happened." I said pleadingly and headed out of my room. Vega was waiting at the breakfast table.

"Whom were you talking to?"

I picked up my phone and showed her. "None of your business." I grabbed a banana and handed it to her. "Let's roll you're gonna be late."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: There are a few things I didn't think through. But there is a reason she did what she did, even if she doesn't know why herself. A lot of this chapter is Jade mothering Vega through depression. Vega makes her smile. Anyway, review. Don't be shy! You guys haven't been shy this story and I am so happy you are disgusted enough with me to let me know what I am doing is upsetting. Therefore I have written three chapters of this story in a row without even looking at my other stories! Keep up the good work!**

**Tell me what you really think! - S.K.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_**But until then**_

_**It's alienation, I know,**_

_**That much is understood  
And I realize…**_

* * *

It has been a horrible cycle of apathy and self-loathing the rest of the week. Beck kept calling me, but I continued to ignore his phone calls. I returned home that afternoon and striped the bed and didn't even bother to wash them I just threw them away. This never happened. Tori would never need to know.

I hated myself for allowing myself to get that drunk… Yes I knew he was my friend… Kind of… Ugh, I'd never get her back if she found out. All I wanted was Tori. I stayed in bed the entire week… The next week I had to go back to work, so I just took my solitude and nurtured it.

Friday afternoon my doorbell rang. I looked around wildly. I wasn't expecting anyone. I walked to my door and looked through the peephole and froze. "What?" I whispered and I ran to the bedroom, and looked at myself in the mirror. "Oh god… think fast jade…" I said gaining a sheen of sweat on my forehead. I opened my active wear drawer and pulled on some leggings and an exercise top. I ran a brush through my hair and put it in a ponytail. I dabbed a bit of lip-gloss on my lips and I grabbed a towel slung it over my shoulder and headed to door and opened it just as Tori and Vega were heading back to the car.

"Finally!" Tori said a look of pure annoyance on her features.

"Hi momma." Vega said pushing past me into the house.

"Hey… not that I am not thrilled that she's here? But what's up?"

"It's your weekend…" Tori said.

"I thought…" I started then changed my mind… wasn't about to press my luck.

"What took you so long to answer the door?" she said hotly.

"I… was… doing a little yoga out back, I didn't hear it ring."

She laughed at that. "You don't exercise."

"Tori, I'm 27… I can't stay looking this hot without breaking a sweat."

She rolled her eyes and mumbled something about not having had the pleasure of being pregnant and having to work hard to keep the weight off. I sighed. I wasn't going to apologize for Vega. "Whatever… Next time you forget to get our daughter at school… you loose the weekend."

"I thought we had swapped weekend for last week!"

"IT YOUR BIRTHDAY! I wasn't going to keep her from you on your birthday." She said, and then I remembered she wasn't really a bitch… I just made her that way.

I wanted to keep her here. I really did. I wanted to talk to her, and I wanted it to be like before, when everything was new. I wanted to tell her I still loved her, and wanted her and no one else but her. "Tori…" I started, and she turned to me. Her hostility back on her features. "Can we talk?"

"I can't… I'm meeting someone." She answered… "Maybe when you drop her off."

"You're meeting someone… Like on a date?"

"Yes Jade a date… I date… I'm single remember?" Tori said taking a protective stance.

"Oh…" I said annoyed. "Listen, I don't want Vega to be around your dates."

"Vega doesn't know anything about whom I may date… don't worry."

"Oh? So Melissa isn't your girlfriend." I said putting my hands on my hips. She blanched. She glanced into the house then back at me. "You might want to be a little more discrete about your intentions."

"My intentions are none of your business." She said opening her car door.

I ran toward her and stopped her from getting into the car. I pressed myself close to her. "Are you fucking Melissa?"

"So what if I am?" she was trying to get into her car again. But I pressed my leg between hers and I leaned closer. "You can't stop me."

"Can't I?" I asked with a whisper in her ear. I felt the shiver go through her body. "The fact that you and I are still married doesn't bother you? I am not signing those papers. I never will."

She pushed me off of her angrily. "Fuck you Jade."

"Yes please do." I answered as she climbed into her car and sped off. I frowned, I felt so much less confident than I sounded. I just wanted to go back to bed. So I did. After a couple of hours, Vega crawled into bed with me. "Did you eat before you came?"

"Yes momma." She answered and I buried my head under my pillows. "Who's my dad?"

I Looked at Vega, "What do you mean?"

"I mean two girls can't make a baby, how was I made?"

"Vega your mom and I made you." I said with a sigh. "I told you that before."

"How?"

I always told her that she was a little bit of Tori and a little bit of me, which is why she looked like both of us. This time, however I had to explain the mutation to her. so I sat up and explained it. "So I'm your dad."

"Oh…" She looked down at her lap, then back up at me. "Will I have one too?"

"That depends." I said hugging her to my chest. "They only come out on special occasions."

"Oh, Momma that's freaky. I don't want to be a boy, I like being a girl."

"You are a girl... all girl, don't ever forget that!" I said letting go of her and laying down on my soft bed again.

We snuggle back up together and she stares at my face. She reaches out and touches it. "Momma, you are so pretty. I wish I looked like you."

"Vega… you have a beautiful face. Those cheekbones, they drive everyone wild. Your mom always had some guy or another falling all over themselves over those cheekbones. Your skin won't burn so easily like mine." I said pointing out her assets. "Your eyes are striking, very beautiful just wait till you're allowed to date…"

She blushed a little, "When is that?"

"When you're thirty." I said with a chuckle, then I looked at her. "Do you like some one?"

"Well… kind of." She said, "there is this boy…" she told me about this boy named Troy that liked to chase her and sometimes she lets him catch her.

"What does he do once he catches you?" I asked quirking a brow.

"He teases me, or pulls my hair… I don't know It depends on his mood."

"Oh… that's true love right there…" I said with a chuckle. She blushes again and covers her head with her pillow.

I look over at the clock, and noticed it was only nine. My god I had been in bed for a long time my sense of time was off. Vega had been quiet for a long time so I thought maybe she had fallen asleep. I sighed and I shifted around to lay on my back. Then I thought I heard something. "Vega? Did you ask me something?"

"How did you know that mom liked you?" I looked at her. What did she want me to tell her? Why did she want me to tell her. "It's just that, you guys seem so different. I don't see how you guys even got together."

"We were friends… well sort of… We were rehearsing a play for our crazy teacher."

"Sikowitz?" She asked.

"Yeah," I answered, "Sikowitz held us back after Rehearsals; just your mom and me. He said we had to work on our intimacy Issues… or more like I had to work on MY intimacy issues…"

_-I really liked your mom, but I didn't know that she liked me, so I was just a little Extra mean to Mom for good measure. "I want to change the final hug, to a kiss!" Sikowitz said_

_"YOU WHAT?" I yelled out a protest. "NO WAY!"_

_Mom looked a little hurt by that. "Yeah… no way." She said and I just started to watch the reactions she gave me after that. I tried to be a little nicer so I turned to Sikowitz and said._

_"No offense, but Vega and I are just barely getting to be friends. I am not comfortable with that." I said honestly coming up to my crazy Teacher._

_Then he said, "I am here to mold young artists. The two of you, are two of my most promising students, and you have more in common than you know. I just can't understand why, with such talent you can't get over whatever resentment you have for Tori."_

_But he didn't know I liked her, no one did. I just didn't want to get hurt. See a couple of nights before, your mom had kissed me, that was when I found out about, you know our little problems, and I didn't like what was happening to me. So I had become so much meaner. Your mom, took my being uncomfortable about it, as if to say that I didn't like girls that way, when I really liked a girl a lot… her. I couldn't get her out of my head. So she told Sikowitz "Luckily we have practiced a kiss already, and it just made everything more tense, so let's not change the script okay?"_

_He agreed to keep everything the same but he turned he then said, "maybe you two need to spend the next week planning a way to get connected." Sikowitz stated._

_Your mom started to leave me there where I stood. She figured I didn't want to talk to her, and in all honesty, I still don't know why I really didn't want her to go. She tortured me so much I was actual physical pain; she still does. "Tori…" I said softly, "Would you like to hang out after school tomorrow?"_

_She turned to face me and kind of smiled. "Like a date?"_

_I shrugged. "Whatever helps right?" I answered_

_She laughed and nodded, "Sure Nancy." She said with a smile, "I'll be a perfect gentleman."_

"Wait, Momma… I always wanted to ask why she always called you Nancy." I blushed slightly recalling the fact that she called me that when she wanted me under her.

"I played her wife in that play… It is just what stuck. We always argued about it when we started dating."

"Why did you stop arguing about it?"

"Because by the time we were married it meant something different." I answered tersely. "Now do you want me to finish the story or not?"

"Okay okay… go on."

_-She told me that she liked the way I said her name. And I realized that she liked me at least a little._

_"You think I'm sexy?" I asked her, your mom just nodded. So then I asked her, "Why haven't you just asked me out?"_

_"Because you have your preferences… and I have mine."_

_"How long?" I asked wanting to find out how much time I had wasted worrying about how she had it out for me making me be mean to her._

_She said she'd liked me the moment she laid eyes on me. Then I asked her, "How could you like me? And hate me at the same time?" _

_Then she said, "You should ask yourself that question, shouldn't you Nancy?" _

"What was the husbands name in the play?" Vega asked. I furrowed my brow as it took me a moment to understand what she meant.

"W- Walter…" I faltered, a bit realizing that maybe I shouldn't have mentioned those names at all.

"Oh... Gross." Vega said, putting two and two together. "I shouldn't have asked that."

I chuckled a little. My thoughts turned inward for a little while. "I'm gonna try to fix this Vega…" The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"How?"

"I don't know," I said taking her in my arms. "But we will be just fine no matter what happens."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Clearly Jade is not doing well, and I realize that things always look bleak form the other side. So we have to take in the whole picture of the relationship. So I decided to give the first verse and chorus to Jade's POV. I'll give the second verse and chorus to Tori's POV, splitting the third part of the song between the two so we can get a real picture of the whole. This is really a hard story to write. I almost quit a couple of times… but I was asked not to so I will try to continue. Thanks for the reviews! There are a lot for only three chapters. So I want you to keep it up. Review! Don't be shy.**

**Tell me what you really think. – S.K.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_**If you ask me how I'm doin'**_

_**I would say I'm doin' just fine  
I would lie and say**_

_**that you're not on my mind**_

* * *

I stood outside our house. You heard me, our. I am not giving that up either. I can hear the excited buzz of dozens of kids running through the house. I see Robbie's car, and Andre's car, and Beck. He is standing near the door staring right back at me. When my eyes meet his, he walks over to me. "I have to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked, "Nothing happened."

"I don't know if you forgot what it is like to be with a man, but there is a little issue with what we did on your birthday." He said through gritted teeth.

I furrowed my brows. "What?" he looked at me meaningfully.

"Jade… we forgot to…"

"Holy shit…" I face palmed. "Oh no, curse the day you were born."

"How are you feeling?" He asked. I began to feel myself. I felt fine, but then again how was I supposed to feel. It had only been two weeks.

"I'm fine… you don't have any STD's do you?" I asked.

"Yes…" he said. I blanched. Then he chuckled… "Sorry… no. It's just that you were so unconcerned about any of it." I punched his arm hard. "Ouch."

"That's not funny! I DON'T THINK about you at all, I didn't think about any of this. I didn't want to." I said as he hugged me to him.

"Why are you out here?" He asked.

"Because I don't want to go in there and see that my daughter has a better life without me in it."

"I'm so sure you know that's not true." Beck said softly.

"I'm replaceable." I said.

"Jade… she wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"Well, I'm so sure Tori wouldn't just like it if I disappeared."

"Are you done throwing yourself a pity party?" Beck asked.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, okay… I can go in now."

I take the few remaining steps into my house. As I walk through the door, I realized it has been the first time in three months that I have seen it. Nothing is the same. None of our furniture is here. Our family pictures are gone; I've been erased. I stared at the walls aghast.

"Hi, Oh my god! Jade West…" I turned toward the perky voice. This gorgeous black haired, blue eyed, punkified chick came from the kitchen. "I… WE didn't expect you'd come to the party."

I furrowed my brows. "Why wouldn't I come to my daughter's birthday party?"

She smiled, "I told Tori you'd come. Hi, I'm Melissa…" she faltered at the end of that statement.

My face must have spelled death to Melissa, because I felt Beck's hand on my back. "Control your temper." He whispered rubbing circles into my back.

I took a deep breath, and when I exhaled I used my biggest fakest smile ever. "Nice to meet you."

"Welcome…" oh no that bitch didn't just welcome me in my own home.

His hands were on me again. He was trying to calm me the same way he used to; it only irked me more. "GET off me." I growled.

"You need to calm down Jade." Beck said just as Andre walked into the living room.

"That bitch had the nerve to welcome me into my own home…" I ranted a little bit and Andre came over and wrapped his arms around me. "can't do this… why is she doing this to me?"

"I don't know Baby… I just don't know." He said patting my head. Then I was passed off to someone else. More fitting I supposed, she pulled me into the guest room and sat with me there.

"Jadey, You can't go in there in pieces. Vega can't see you that way, and Tori should never see you that way."

"Cat… Why is she doing this to me?" I asked her and l finally looked in her face. "That bogus ass excuse about being unable to trust me with men is not it."

"I… Jade… you need to talk to her about that."

"How… she won't stop accusing me Cat!"

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Cat asked. "Just tell me what she told you."

I closed my eyes and thought back to the day I got the papers.

* * *

_She had been on tour for the past three months, she had been back maybe two days and she didn't talk to me she just kind of walked into the room, she looked at me and Vega. There were strained conversations then she would walk down to the studio._

_The night before, I tried to be with her. I missed her, so I went down to the studio. She was on the phone. She hung up when she saw me and went back to fiddling with the recording equipment. "Hey," I said softly wrapping my arms around her deciding to let that whole phone thing go. I needed my wife._

_She pushed my hand away, "I don't want to have sex with you right now."_

"_Tor…" I said confused. "I haven't seen you in months, you barely speak to me what's up?"_

"_Okay, Let's talk." Tori said, "You like working on that show Jade?"_

_I raised an eyebrow, and she shows me a tabloid cover. It is me and my co-star posing together on a red carpet. "I enjoy it… Yes." She threw another tabloid on top of that, it was a shot of me and the same guy just talking just off set._

"_What's going on with this guy?" She asked me as she showed a grainy picture of he and I in an infinitely more intimate embrace, a picture from the set, it just doesn't look like it because it had something to do with PDA, the season finale My character who had been the only single doctor in the whole show, finally got paired up with a guest star turned regular and now she wants to pay attention._

_The scene was set in a grocery store. We were pressed against the shelves just making out. "That… is a scene from my show."_

"_How am I supposed to trust you when I'm gone?" Tori said throwing that at me._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked looking at her bewildered._

"_You, always wanted to be with a man, admit it!" she yelled at me. "Say it, you miss it."_

"_Tori what the hell?" I asked her. "I don't have time to sneak around, look for some man to fulfill some deluded need you think I have. I am all about you, and Vega that is all._

"_How would I know that? You never talk to me about what is important. You choose to run off to your graveyards, or whatever."_

"_Are you kidding me? Imogene? You're bringing up Imogene? I was sixteen, get over it!"_

"_Listen, I just don't want to do this anymore." Tori said with a sigh. Just looked away. She picked up her phone and texted someone. "Could you leave the studio?"_

_I watched her for a second, she smirked at what she was reading. "You found someone else…"_

_She looked up at me as if she was surprised that I was still there. "What? No I haven't."_

_I walked around the studio and I looked at some notes she had been working on. There were some pretty decent love songs; some very nice music. That was just at a quick glance. "Nice Victoria… Very Nice."_

"_I am not a cheater Jade." She said._

"_Let me see your phone…" I said._

"_What? No! Look I can't talk to you just leave me alone." She said._

"_Tori… Are you done loving me?"_

"_Jade…" she sighed and walked away to the sound booth. Before she closed the door to the sound booth she said. "I'm just tired of everything. Just leave."_

* * *

"And you left?" Cat asked. She looked pissed.

"I left."

"Why did you leave? She wanted out so bad, she should have left!" She said to me.

"I thought that if I gave her the space she wanted, she would eventually see reason and forget what she was doing."

Cat reached out to me and hugged me close. "Let's go celebrate your daughter's tenth birthday."

"Thanks, Kitten," I said, and then we walked out of the bedroom. I headed to the where the party was.

"Momma! You did come!" Vega said running to me and hugging me fiercely.

"Of course, You're my only girl." I whispered. "My best girl."

Her friends greeted me. They all knew me. They had seen me often. The parents didn't know Tori at all so they talked to me. They were star struck around Tori, but they relaxed around me. I was there for everything, and suddenly now I am here for nothing. The other moms and my friends formed a cocoon of support around me. The rest of the party was tolerable.

"How are you doing?" I heard as I sat back kind of staring off at a place where our Wedding picture had once been.

I turned to face my wife, and I lied through my teeth. "I'm fine… just feels different."

She nodded. "Good… great."

"Your girlfriend's really familiar." I said softly looking around. "Kind of like looking in the mirror."

She laughed, "you wish!"

I laughed right back and nodded. "No, not really, I've grown up quite a bit. Maybe you need to do a little bit of that." I walked away from Tori an out to Vega I gave her a big hug and kiss and said my goodbyes to everyone.

I walked away from my house, and I knew that I just had to stop fighting so hard; it wasn't worth anything. Because the more I fought the less Tori would want me. All I knew was that I had to stay alone. At least for a while, I'm not ready to move on.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so I am going to fix some things for now. I am starting to see a little light at the end of the tunnel. Jade is going to change a little bit. Tori is going to be more likeable in this chapter, then hopefully next chapter, when I go to her Point of view, you won't hate her as much. I am sorry; I gave Tori my ex-husbands personality. Like I said everything looks worse to you when you are in the situation. I wanna take a birds eye view of everything, though these girls' situation is extremely different from mine, I understand Jade's pain. So as always, review! Don't be shy.**

**Tell me what you really think. – S.K.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_**But I go out and I sit down **_

_**at a table set for two  
and finally I'm forced to face the truth.  
No matter what I say, I'm **_

_**not over you**_

* * *

"Ouch…" I said when my head hit the headboard of the resident's sleep room on the set. My co-star was astride me and we chuckled together.

"Shhh…" He said and looked toward the camera then back down at me. We laughed a little then he kissed me and I wrapped my arms and my bare legs around his naked body.

We moved against each other and he broke the kiss as he lifted my scrub top over my head and his speed increased making this scene as animalistic as prime time television could allow. "Cut! That was great!"

I unwrapped myself from him, and he got off of me and we quickly got wrapped up in robes. "Thank you." I said to the wardrobe girl then turned to my partner.

"Shit I'm so glad you're gay." I said to him.

"I'm so glad you're gay." He laughed.

"I'm bi… you're hot you could get me in trouble with the wife." He actually already did but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"What is she that paranoid?"

"Yes…" I answered, "Fame has got to her head, but it was what we wanted, what we dreamed since high school."

"She had her baby at seventeen?" He asked, and I nodded. "And you married her then?" I nodded again. "She's never been with a dude since?"

"And neither have I…" I said and then I remembered that was a lie.

"You've been with a dude since?" it was phrased as a question but it was more like an accusation.

"Harvey… I've been separated for three months…" I stated. "I don't want to be separated, so I don't ever want to think about that night I was drunk and stupid."

"Oh, then it doesn't really count… unless you'd been with that particular dude before…" he said resuming our walk toward the caterer's table. I didn't say a word, "Oh my god…"

"Shut up!" I said.

"Where did you dig up an ex boyfriend to come dig you out?" damn him, he's such a bitch.

"He's a friend."

"Is he her friend?" I nodded. "Not much of a friend."

"Harvey, she's got a girlfriend, why should she care?" I asked popping some fruit in my mouth.

"You want her back?" He asked me. I nodded. "She can't know what you did."

"I know that."

"Back off a little, but make sure she sees how hot you are. You have to see her to be with your daughter; don't even let her know how emotional you are about everything. Show her that you don't depend on her, to be emotionally stable."

I'll try anything, but I thought that could push her away. "Won't that just make it easier for her to cut me out of her life?"

"Trust me, just like you don't want her to forget you, she doesn't want you to just erase her from your memory. She wants to see you squirm. She wants to see your pain. It's sadistic like that."

"So if I don't show the pain, she'd cave?"

"Not necessarily, and I am not saying that you don't tell her how hurt and angry you are, you just show her that you can get past that, and that she can't affect you to the point that you want to die." I started to speak but he interrupted. "Even if you do want to die."

"I'll try anything." I said, "If my divorce is final in three months I am coming after you."

* * *

I stood in the bathroom of my trailer. I was not going to wait till I was late to find out if I had done the stupidest thing I could possibly do. The test was going I waited and washed my hands. The test was almost instant it it's digital reading. Not—

I breathed a sigh of relief. I reached for my phone and dialed Beck. "Hullo?'

"All clear…" I said

"Really? For sure?"

"Yeah…" I said, he laughed a little. I blushed I knew what he was thinking.

"It's like Déjà vu." We'd had this conversation before.

"Was thinking that too."

"Let's not do this again."

"No, Let's not… bye." I hung up and headed out to the couch. Tori was sitting on it. "Hello…" I said my face registering some serious confusion.

She looked at the phone in my hand, and then she looked up at me. "Melissa and I were never together before I made you leave." She said… "But I have been a total bitch, and that is so not me and I don't understand why you being this calm about things makes me like that. And I resent you for it."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I can't be with her… If I can't let you go. I don't know how you feel… and it's driving me crazy." I raised my brow.

"You want my blessing?" I asked, and then I laughed. "Get out of my trailer."

"Jade…"

"Get out of my trailer Victoria… I don't want to get angry I have to work now."

"Victoria? Really?" She asked.

"You want to know how I feel, Why don't you wait until a better time so that I can deal with this. You selfish…" I took a deep breath and exhaled I was getting worked up. I needed to try what Harvey had said. "I'll call you when I'm done." I said and walked out headed toward the OR set.

I grabbed a pair of gloves and I sat on the operating table. I blew the gloves up and made little balloons. I drew little faces on them. "Jade… " It was her voice again. I looked at her from here I sat. No anger, no tears just calm. I felt calm. "I'm gonna leave… I just have one more thing to say."

"What else have you got to say Tori?" I wanted to say that every word she uttered broke me, but instead I chose indifference. It worked before, when we were teenagers. Maybe Harvey was right, and I need to get back to that.

"We need to have some very real conversations," I feel my heart rate speed up, because this was all the in I needed. "For Vega's sake."

"You're right… Is that it?" I asked. She was trying to see what my reaction would be.

"Yeah," She said nodding looking a little confused by my lack of emotion. Seeing that Jade from before was a little disconcerting, but it made her want to stay. I could see it in her eyes. "So… could you call me, when you wrap for today?"

"That's what I said in the trailer."

She nodded and walked away. I watched her and my aloofness left me. I was elated; I was finally getting somewhere. It was as if my refusal to let her go made her push me away. But now that I was neither pressuring her to take me back, nor pushing her away she needed to talk to me. Maybe Vega was up to something trying to get me to Goth up a little.

* * *

I told the wardrobe girl before I left that I had an event that evening. She hooked me up with a nice little black dress, that hugged me in all the right places, and the hair and make up people hooked up my makeup and put a nice Royal blue streak in my hair. Just one. When they showed me in the mirror I was shocked because I hadn't asked for it. But I smiled nonetheless.

I walked up to Harvey and he checked me out. "Oh baby, if I swung that way…" I smiled.

"Be my date. I need a chaperone so I don't choke her if she makes me mad."

"How about I just hang out at the bar? I'll walk in with you, step away and if you get mad just walk over to me, I'll be there for you."

I agreed and with our plan set, he drove me where I had agreed to meet with Tori. We walked into the restaurant; it wasn't anything suggestive. He just took my hand and kissed my cheek and walked away. I walked up to Tori who was looking a little irate. But couldn't help but check me out.

I kept myself in check. She always looked beautiful to me. I sat across from her and waited for her to say something. "You have somewhere to go?" She asked looking past me.

I looked at Harvey at the bar. He waved at me and I smiled slightly. Then I turned back to Tori and shrugged. "Are you planning to take all night? You never want to talk to me more than ten minutes."

"Two weeks ago, you were telling me you weren't going to sign the divorce papers." She said angrily.

"And I'm not gonna. You haven't given me a good enough reason to sign them." I answered.

"Then what are you doing with this guy?"

"He's here because he gave me a ride. I have a charity event later. But I can skip it they have my money already."

She relaxed a little bit. Then looked me over again. "You're wearing blue in your hair again."

"Hair and make up put it on me before I left for the event. It still works for me doesn't it?" I say casually as if we weren't just arguing. I kept the tone easy. It seemed to relax her more. "So… what did you want to talk to me about."

"Vega… She is so attached to you, I can't even seem to get through to her."

"Tori, Vega is no idiot. She knows what's happening and she doesn't like it. Just like any other kid would hate what is happening. Her parents are supposed to love each other and all she sees is cruelty." I said that so calmly and clinically I couldn't believe that it was coming from me.

"I don't mean to be cruel." She said softly. "I think we should go to family counseling, so that we can help her transition better."

I raised an eyebrow. I actually almost smiled, because someone told me once that when people are shown the hurt they inflict, they either turn a blind eye to it or they fix it, and Tori is a fix it type of girl, unless she has changed that much. "Therapy?"

"Yes, I can't have my own child hating me, Jade."

"She doesn't hate you." I said, "She is just angry, she will get over it."

"What if she is like you and she doesn't get over it an is scarred for life and becomes this scissor loving freak that likes scary movies." She said a little jokingly. I laughed instead of letting on that the comment stung a little more than I wanted it to.

"Okay… are we good?" I asked, and she nodded. Just then the waiter arrived. "No thank you I am not staying. Just set it up and I will be at the sessions okay?"

I stood up and began to saunter out of the restaurant putting a little extra sway in my hips. "Jade," Tori begins. I turned. "It is probably gonna require a little couples counseling."

"Tori, remember I didn't want out of the marriage… whatever happens with the shrink I will take." And then I walked out of the restaurant Harvey not far behind.

"How did it go?" He asked

"She wants to go to counseling."

"Oh! Well I guess she is ready to talk!" He said excited and pulled me to his car. I allowed myself to be pulled in that direction.

"Yeah just take me back to the studio so I can get my car man? I want to go home."

"Okay, okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so I turned a corner on this, we are looking at what is going through Tori's head. How she really sees Jade. I didn't do the counseling session on this chapter, cause… hehe I don't know much about couples counseling. I went to a Christian counselor so I did a lot of praying by myself! But we will refer to it. Anyway there isn't much for me to say except I am excited by the conversation that does occur. So Review! Don't be shy.**

**Tell me what you really think. – S.K.**

* * *

**Verse 2-Tori POV**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**_Damn, damn girl you do it well  
And I thought you were innocent_**

* * *

I disengaged myself from the kiss and kind of pushed Melissa away. "Okay… enough, go home Melissa."

"Tori, come on!" She said frustrated. "Four months she's been gone! I want you so bad!"

"My daughter is in the other room." I said standing up and heading for the kitchen.

"So what? She should get used to it. You and Jade are gonna move on, she can't expect you to stay celibate for the rest of your life." She said coming up behind me and wrapping her arms around me. She brought her hands under my shirt and strummed the muscles of my abs. She kissed the nape of my neck bringing one of the hands to pinch on my breast.

"I am not going to be celibate for the rest of my life," I moaned out. At the sound, I startled and pulled the hand out of my shirt and pushed away from her again. "But I am still married. I don't want this relationship to start until that one is over or at least resolved."

She was frustrated again, and pounded her fist on the kitchen counter. She took a deep breath and calmly stated. "Hate to break it to you, but this relationship started when you started sharing your secrets with me in stead of your wife."

I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean, Tori, is that if you think about all of the things you told me, and instead of it being you telling these things, it was Jade, how would you feel?" Melissa stated. "Get your Shit together Tori. I am not gonna wait for you forever." Melissa grabbed her purse and walked out of my house angrily.

She was right, of course she was right. Jade was right… "Oh what the fuck have I done?" I said out loud dropping onto the couch head in my hands. Why did I even start to look at Melissa that way? Was she just an ear to to pour my soul out to or did I really have an attraction to her?

* * *

_Melissa is a back up dancer. We did a number together for the tour that was… a bit racy. We had to get to know each other really well. One day during rehearsal before our tour Jade walked into the studio and sat to watch us practice. And I remember now, why Jade doesn't recognize Melissa, because Melissa had no hair then. She was androgynous and had shaved her hair off._

_I was so into Melissa I didn't realize Jade had walked in. That should have been clue number one that I was about to cross a line I should never cross. She sat there silently and watched us dance. When I finally saw her, she was smirking at me, hands on her hips. I smiled a faltering smile and went to her. I kissed her lips in greeting. "Hey babe."_

"_Nice dance." She said and pulled me closer and kissed my lips even more soundly. "Come with me." She said and pulled me into the restroom locking the door behind her._

_She grabbed my hips and pulled me hard against her. I could tell Little Jade was ready to pounce. I moaned into her lips feeling her hardness against me. She turned me around and pulled my sweats and panties down just past my thighs and she entered me, filling me completely. I moaned as she moved within me. She kissed my neck as she moved. She began to increase speed and I moaned louder. But she fucked me as if that would be the last time… I guess that was the last time. "Mine," she whispered into my ear, it made a chill run through me. It was as if she knew my attention was elsewhere. "I love you." She let me go and waited till I turned to face her before she kissed me deeply. "Are you going to be late tonight?" She asked._

_Truthfully, I was a little freaked out, because I was starting to see a jade I hadn't seen in a long time. It was Beck's Jade. It was as if that little word had painted my jade in some different colors. I liked the old Jade, I fell in love with her, but I didn't like Beck's Jade, she was mean even to him. I was lost in my thoughts. I know I was, because I hadn't answered her question. She rolled her eyes and backed away from me. "Hey, I'll try to be home early tonight." I said trying to appease her._

"_Don't bother," She unlocked the door to the bathroom and walked out of the studio. Her chestnut brown hair flowing around her shoulders, it had slid out of her holder while we were in the bathroom. My wife was smoking hot when she was angry, everything from her face to her walk turned me on. So I followed her._

"_Jade…" I said stopping her progress to the car. "What is your problem?"_

"_Nothing, Tori." She said and she just seemed so weak all of a sudden. "I thought… Nothing forget it." She handed me a box with my birth control in it. "Don't forget to take that, God knows we don't want to have another baby."_

_And then it dawned on me that we had agreed to start trying again, before I had started to book tour dates. The pills in my hand were my morning after pills. Then I got pissed off. I took it right in front of her. "You just want me pregnant so that I won't go off on tour!" I screamed back at her._

_She got out of the car again and came to me. She stood really close to me trying to intimidate me. I knew she wouldn't hurt me, at least not physically. "NO… it is sooo much easier to work on a marriage when you're gone… Please leave. Go all over the world. Vega and I will be fine."_

"_You don't have to be the one carrying this baby!"  
_

"_Victoria… If I could carry OUR child I would." She shouted right back, "But both you and I know that is almost impossible."_

_I looked around; we were making a scene. "Look, can we talk about this later?"_

"_Whatever," She said and looked at Melissa. "Have fun with THAT." Then she got in the car and drove off. I stomped away and snatched the water bottle from Melissa's hands as I headed back into the studio._

* * *

"Mom?" I was startled out of my thoughts when Vega came out of her bedroom. She was flushed, and a little green too. "I don't feel so good."

I went to her and wrapped my arms around her. I felt that her little body was really warm. "Oh, I can see that." I said and took her to my bathroom and sat her down on my toilet. I pulled out the thermometer and put it in her mouth. Then I headed out to get a washcloth.

One thing I had to say about Jade, is that she dealt with this type of thing more often, but I was used to things like this, thanks to Trina. I came back just as the thermometer went off. I pulled it out of her mouth the temperature was way too high. It's higher than I have ever seen, at 104.8. That was when I panicked.

I ran the washcloth under cold water and placed the damp towel in her head.

I went to get some acetaminophen then I heard Vega moan and a spatter on the floor. Aw come on, she was right on the toilet. When I turned the puddle on the floor was reflective of the dinner we'd had. I came to her, running to keep her from falling into the mess on the floor. My baby's weak. "Momma." She moaned for Jade and I could hardly blame her. I felt guilty wishing this had happened during Jade's weekend instead of mine." I reached for a dirty towel and placed over the puke on the floor an picked up as much as I could and put it in the tub.

"Momma's not here baby, let's get you to bed." I said as I walked her to her room. She threw up again as we walked all over me and the carpet. I was gonna need Momma, I needed some things from the drugstore.

I stripped her down, and changed her clothes and I laid her on her bed. "Momma…" Vega cried and my heart broke a little.

"I'll get your momma Vega." I said with a sigh and headed out dialing her numbers on my cell. The phone on the other line fell to the ground after she hit the talk button.

She fumbled around a bit and then he said "Wmf?"

Her voice was muffled I looked at the time, and it was nine fifty. She couldn't have possibly been asleep already. Maybe she was busy, Fuck it, I don't care if I am interrupting. This is her daughter too. "Hello."

"Tori?" She said, she obviously hadn't looked at the caller ID before answering. Which meant I wasn't interrupting a thing. "What's wrong?"

"Vega is really sick, and she keeps calling for you. I need your help. I need some things for rehydration, and some cold packs as many as you can get. Her fever is extremely high and it's freaking me out. " I could hear her bedsprings creak as I spoke.

"Yeah, I'll be there." She said and hung up the phone. No lectures no anything she just up and agreed to come.

I went down to the kitchen and got the Ice packs that I have in the freezer. When I got back to Vega she moaned in a pain. I lifted her wastebasket to her and sat her up. She threw up and I held her hair back and rubbed her back a little. "There you go baby."

At around ten fifteen, the doorbell rang, and before I could answer it, the door was open. Of course, she still had her keys to the house. "Tor?" She called out making her way to Vega's room.

"Momma…" Vega moaned out, she was tired. I couldn't get her to swallow the medicine.

"Hey… there's no getting sick." She said pulling Vega into her arms, she took the ice packs I had brought out of the freezer and put them in Vega's pillowcase. She put the ice packs in it, then lined the pillow with a blanket and lay her down on it. "Get me another towel please?" This was directed at me. I grabbed one of Vega's towels from her bathroom.

As I watched her get the other ice packs ready I thanked god she was Vegas other parent. I felt a little lost for a minute there, especially since Vega didn't really want me there. She took the towel from me and wrapped the ice packs in the towel. Then placed it over her forehead. She took something out of the bag and rubbed it on Vegas tummy and chest. She whispered something softly to her, which made Vega smile. Then she smiled and my heart began to beat a little faster.

I… am an idiot.

She looked up at me with a question in her eyes, then back down at Vega.  
"Oh sorry," I apologized, "Um I couldn't give her the med to cut her fever because she kept throwing up."

"I figured." She said and just kind of cuddled next to Vega. "Momma's here, we've done this many, many times." She mumbled to the little girl and covered them both with a blanket. "Can I get a cup to keep in here, I'm gonna try giving her electrolytes when her fever goes down." She stated. I nodded and headed for the kitchen. By the time I got back to Vega's room, Jade and Vega were both asleep. I watched them for a second as I put the glass down at the bedside table then I lowered the lights and walked out.

I took a shower to wash the puke off of me. But I couldn't sleep with the thoughts of the woman in Vega's bedroom. I went out to the living room and just sat In the dark with a bottle of hard lemonade. Just thinking.

I guess the lowered light startled Jade awake, she came out of the room with her phone to her ear. "Pierce, Jade…" She was talking to the producer of her show, she didn't see me sitting on the couch as she talked in hushed tones. "can you push call time back for me tomorrow? My daughter is sick, I just want to make sure she's okay before I go to work." She paused and she saw me sitting on the couch and it startled her. "Eight? Great! Thanks." She said and hung up the phone. "thought you'd gone to bed."

"I can't sleep…" I said. "You want one?" I asked indicating the bottle of hard lemonade. She looked unsure. I had never seen her be that way, but she is kind of different now. "I won't tell if you don't tell."

She shrugged. "Okay… sure."

I stand to get her one and she takes a seat on the couch. I hand it to her as I sit next to her. "That was a good session at the doctor's today." I said after about a minute of silence. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"All we did was argue. So glad Vega wasn't in the room." She took a swig off of her lemonade.

"Did you really want another baby that bad?" I asked.

"Tori, I was happy. I wanted a bigger family, different from what I grew up with. I wanted what you and Trina had for Vega," she said turning to face me. "Even if Trina is a pain in the ass."

I sighed, "I like being pregnant and I love our daughter Jade, But I was working."

"If you had said that you wanted to do the next tour before we started trying instead of leading me on and then taking the stupid pills after, that whole thing wouldn't have happened." She shook her head. "This… shouldn't be happening. This Divorce is bogus. Your…. Affair distresses me a little, but… I don't know. I just don't know." She stood up, her anger was rising to the surface again. Instead of letting me see it, she chose to keep it to herself and walked away slamming the half empty bottle of lemonade on the kitchen counter.

I watched her retreating back as she headed for Vega's room. I thought about what I'd done, that was pretty cruddy. It was really selfish. I had a lot to think about.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This story has some serious reviews I love it! You guys are the greatest. Thanks for sticking with me with this serious subject. So again, review! Don't be shy.**

**Tell me what you really think. S.K.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_**You took this heart and **_

_**Put it through hell  
But still you're magnificent**_

* * *

It took Vega a few days to recover. For three days, Jade was there taking care of our daughter. I hadn't talked to Melissa since she walked out of my house. Nor was I in a hurry to call and find out how she was. I busied myself with pretending to write music, While Jade did what she used to do whens he lived in the house. It was as if she hadn't left.

She didn't talk to me though, and there were times that I began to ache for her. But I couldn't have been this wrong about this. There is no way I am wrong about ALL that went wrong here. Jade was still strangely Zen about every thing.

The last morning she stayed with us, I woke up from a delicious scent. I walked groggily to the kitchen, and without thinking I walked up behind her and kissed the nape of her neck like I used to. She stiffened and turned to face me. We kind of stared at each other for a second, and then she kissed me.

It was the most ardent, passionate kiss I have felt since our wedding. It was full of her need for me. She held me tightly against her, and I responded just as hungrily as she. Jade moaned as my hands ran down her back and on to her plump shapely behind. "Momma?" We hear as Vega begins to pad down the hall and toward breakfast. We jump apart, and she smiles at me.

"What's up kid?" She said turning to her burning food on the pan.

"Are you going to work today?" She asked. Jade got off the schedule for Saturday, but no dice for the Monday. She had to work. I didn't know how she did it, she didn't even have a chance to study her lines.

"Sorry bud… I'll be back tonight though."

"Kay…" Vega said sitting at the table. She looked so drained as if the effort to walk to the table was too much for her.

After Jade left, it was just Vega and I. We didn't talk quite as much as she and Jade did, but I supposed that was okay. We had a different type of relationship; we played games a lot.

Beck stopped by to see Vega that afternoon. He'd heard she was sick and he came to hang out for a while. He had a super early call time, and he was done for the day by noon. What I think is that he talked to Jade that morning. Because he was trying to ask, without directly asking, if I was gonna drop the divorce. "I'm thinking about it." I answered.

He smiled. "That's like the best decision you would make since you married her."

I smiled, "We've been doing a lot of talking, and I don't know…" I trailed off with a stupid smile in my face.

"She's a fascinating creature isn't she?" He asked he had a far away look on his features. "I thought she would break on her birthday. She was drunk as hell that night after Vega went to bed."

I looked at him, "you were there?"

"Vega texted me and told me to get everyone and have them be at the house she planned a whole surprise party for her."

I smiled, that's my girl. "She did?"

"Yeah, she reminded me of you when she did that. Always making things happen." I laughed. "I thought I'd never talk to Jade again after that night…"

"Why?"

"We were both so sloshed and… wait," He stopped mid sentence and turned ashen. "She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I said furrowing my brows.

"Well you said you had been talking more, and I thought she… you know what? I got to go." He stood up.

"Wait! What didn't she tell me?" I asked.

"You need to talk to Jade," he said, and walked out of the house. I picked up my cell and texted her.

**Me: What do you need to tell me about your b-day?**

**Jade: Um… why?**

**Me: Beck was here. We talked a little.**

Twenty minutes later, she called me. "Do you want to talk to me about Melissa?" She asked when I answered the phone.

"Jade, this is different." I said.

"Damn right it's different. Why are you asking me about things that are obviously not your business?" She asked, her tone was biting.

"We were trying to communicate better… and this morning…"

"What about this morning?" Jade asked angrily "That was this morning. You are asking me about something that happened two months ago… in which, I might add, I was and still am hopelessly single. You've made that painfully clear."

"You slept with him?" I couldn't breathe. I knew that I was divorcing her, but I didn't expect to be hurt like this. That encounter shouldn't count. It shouldn't bother me, but it reinforces everything I thought. I knew I was married to a woman that liked being a woman. She liked to feel like a woman, and I couldn't make her feel like one, no matter what I did, no matter how much she loved me. "I knew you'd run to a man the moment I'd let you go."

"I didn't run anywhere, I stumbled and fell on it drunk off my ass." She said with a bitter laugh. This isn't a fucking joke! "Tell me… were you drunk, when you decided to get involved with Melissa?" She asked her tone more serious.

"I have never even slept with Melissa." I said bitterly. Ha that shut her up.

"But you left me for her…" she said after a while. "You left me so that you COULD sleep with her. So you're right, it's not the same. What you did, you did on purpose." She sighed then sniffled on the other end of the line. That was when I realized I had tears streaming down my cheeks. "Melissa knows things about you, that only I should know. That betrayal is much grater if you ask me." She said through tears. I knew her so well I could see her face contorted as she said that.

"Jade..."

"I love you, and I was hurt and drunk, and he was too drunk to go home because he didn't want me to drink alone on my birthday. My birthday!" She continued her rant. "It was supposed to be a happy day… I was married with a child and I was going to try for another, but I was alone. He was there for me. Where were you? With Melissa?"

I hung up the phone. I was not cheating. I didn't cheat. I didn't sleep with her. I cried for her pain, and I cried for mine.

I thought about what Melissa told me before she left my house. I sighed I needed to leave the house, I couldn't let Vega see my like this. I peeked in her bedroom she was still asleep I went into the bathroom washed my face and went back to her stroking her hair. "Hey baby," I said gently. "How are you feeling?" Vega stretched and smiled.

"I'm sooooo hungry." She said and I laughed, I couldn't help it.

"I am going to make you something, and I have to go, so I'm gonna see if Cat or Chanise can come and watch you. I can't be here when your momma gets here… okay?"

"Did you fight?" Vega asked, she had enjoyed the both of us being so friendly the past few days; she'd almost forgotten we weren't together anymore. She wasn't the only one.

"Little bit," I whispered.

"She loves you, you know that right?" Vega said softly.

"I know," I said and walked to the kitchen Telephone in hand, I had to get out of there.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: well you guys think last chapter was a giant step backwards… Hmm but at least now they have no more secrets… Right? They have enough issues to deal with, than to have to deal with lies on top of it. But you know, Tori is like a Boomerang. You'll see what I mean when you get into this Chapter. So review! Don't be shy.**

**Tell me what you really think. — S.K.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_**I… I'm a boomerang. **_

_**Doesn't matter how you throw me.**_

_**Turn around and I'm back in the game.  
Even better than the old me**_

* * *

I drove around Hollywood. There were traffic backups everywhere. It was just as well; I didn't know where I was going. Some how, I ended up at the dance studio. I just sat there and looked through the windows. It was empty and I was glad. I needed to release some stress.

I grabbed my set of keys and entered. I walked straight for the stereo. I set up my pear pod to play an old playlist. It was music Andre and I had recorded in high school. It was my thinking music. I danced around the studio to 'Countdown', 'Shut up and Dance', '365'… which only reminded me of Jade.

* * *

_A couple of years after we graduated from Hollywood Arts we had a party with all of our friends. Andre had just gotten signed, and his first video was released. It just so happened to be '365'. Jade, Vega and I had just recently purchased our house in Malibu, with some of my trust fund and some of hers, which wasn't shabby. And it ended up being a video release/ house warming type of thing. _

_Vega was five and spoiled rotten by all of our friends. "Okay, it's on Shut up!" Jade said sitting down on the Chaise lounge with a bottle of hard lemonade. I sat between her legs and leaned back. She nipped at my neck and I squirmed a in her embrace, as the song that was written expressly for my wife, was interpreted on the video by none other than Jade west. She had gotten to be in the video. It was so weird, yet she still didn't know whom the song was about._

_I turned my head as I watched her watch herself on the television. My eyes wandered every contour of her face._

_**I would try anything**_

_**For me to get closer to you…**_

_**Oh Jade do you believe**_

_**That it's just a phase.**_

_I sang in her ear and she turned to me. "What?" She said with a strange look on her face, she couldn't really see me from where my head was at, so she gave up and looked up at the T.V._

"_I'm just singing the original lyrics." I said softly_

"_Tori!" Andre said from the other end of the couch throwing the pillow at my head. Jade laughed, the three of us did. The others just looked at us because they didn't know what we had been talking about._

"_What are you talking about? Original Lyrics."_

"_Andre crushed on you in high school for like a whole week." I told her. She blushed, and it is the first time that I can say she blushed an intense red since she had to tell me about little Jade._

_She looked over at him. He raised his hands then covered his face. "It was more like a month. But you were Becks girl, I wasn't going to do anything about it."_

"_Obviously Tori had no reservations." Beck said. He is still a little bitter I think. Which is probably why he made sure I would know about what they did, because if I knew my wife at all, she wouldn't let me know about it unless she ended up pregnant._

"_No homie, you guys were broken up." I said in defense. _

"_That is a bad defense… you wouldn't kiss me when Jade and I were broken up." He insisted._

"_That's because I'm gay fool!" Jade laughed at that. Ending the whole argument. If I thought about it, She and I had so many moments like these; with our friends close to us; supporting us; succeeding with us. We were all in a good place._

* * *

I Did a series of spins as the music changed from Song 2 you, to a Tango I just hadn't realized was in the playlist. Someone grabbed my hand and drew me into their body. My eyes were closed, but I moved against the feminine body without opening them. We'd danced together before. Our hips grinding against each other in a seriously sensual series of steps that kept our bodies glued to each other. "Melissa, what are you doing here, I thought the studio was empty." I whispered.

"Sometimes I come here to work out our routines, and to think." She said I drew my head back as her hand grazed the length of my torso as she danced me around the room. "What's got you all worked up?"

"Jade…" I said thinking about the woman I really wanted to be with. But I also really wanted to hurt her by fucking the hell out of Melissa. I turned my head and kissed the woman who, if you really asked me, only reminded me of Jade more. Because as much of a punk Melissa was, she wasn't as girly as Jade, she wasn't as edgy as Jade, she wasn't as beautiful as Jade. She wasn't as Curvy as Jade. Melissa was much too tall, much too thin. She had no breast, and her blue eyes weren't as intense. She was a cheap imitation. I understood that now.

"I can make you forget," She whispered, "Let me touch you." I ran my hands through Melissa's short black and blue hair and brought her lips to mine. I better make the best of it. Melissa lifted me up and spun me as I straddled her hips. She moved her hand down to my ass and squeezed. I moaned as she walked me to the corner of the room where the camera couldn't see and continued to kiss me deeply.

Tori, think about this for a second… I told myself and as Melissa's hand found its way into my pants, I thought about where I really wanted to be. The pressure on my clit proved to have the opposite effect on me, than what Melissa wanted. I became very clear headed. And in that moment of lucidity my mouth spoke. "Jade…"

Melissa froze, and looked at me. I opened my eyes, and stared back unapologetic. "We're done…I'm going home to my wife." She pulled her hand out of my pants and I pushed away from the smudged mirror. "Thank you for… being there, but I was never yours to have." I walked over to the stereo and grabbed the pear pod.

"Good luck," Melissa said derisively. "She probably already found someone new."

"Then I'm just going to have to take my girl back."

When I got back home that night. Jade had taken Vega to her house with her. She left an angry note about how selfish it was of me to have Cat watch Vega when she knew Cat had little children and that what Vega had was contagious.

It was? I wasn't sick… but then again, Jade was the one that had been cuddled up with our daughter. Which meant Jade was sick. Oh crap. I got back into my car and headed for her house.

I knocked on the door a couple of times, but no one came to the door. I looked around her yard for a key maybe, but I didn't see anything around. Then I saw Vega through the window next to the door. She was walking to the sink with a cup. She had her cell in her hands so I rang it. She was startled and answered. "Hullo?"

"Is your momma sick?" I asked.

"Yah… I was thinking of calling 911." She said, "Should I do that?"

"Open the front door." I said to her, "I'm here, I'll take care of her."

Vega ran for the door and opened it wide. She gave me a hug and started crying. "I didn't mean to make her sick."

"I know baby, come on… are you okay?" I asked she nodded and I heard Jade wretch in her room.

I had watched her this week enough to know that I could help her now, and that she was too weak to even ask Vega who the hell she was talking to, which is why she was loosing all contents of her stomach. "Take care of momma please." She said as I took her to her room and tucked her in. Vega no longer had a fever, and she had an appetite, which was good, she just still felt weak.

"I will, I'm going in there right now." I said softly and kissed her forehead. "Sleep now okay? I've got this." I walked out to the kitchen I had seen she had downed a whole bottle of pepto, which she no doubt threw up. I looked at the table and her dinner was untouched. Two bites were all she'd eaten. This meant that she was throwing up bile. No bueno.

I had to see if she would drink some water, or I was definitely gonna have to take her to the hospital. I got some water and one of Vega's silly straws she and Jade like to buy and take it into the bedroom. She was bent over a wastebasket her hair covering her face. I put the glass down on the bedside table, she doesn't know I am in the room yet so I watch her a bit before I touch her and inevitably face the fact that I betrayed her. I reach for a rubber band around my wrist and take her hair in my hand. She moans when she feels my hand in her hair. She raised her face from the downward position and breathed deeply. "Thank you." She said hoarsely

"Shhh…" I said taking her puked on nightshirt and raising it up over her head. Is it wrong that I am looking at my sick wife and totally getting turned on? She only had her underwear on now. I turned my back and reached for another nightshirt. I helped her dress in that and lay her back down on the bed. "Do you think you can sip a little bit of water?

"No…. no… I just want to die. Poor Vega, I can't believe the pain she was in." She moaned. "My whole body hurts, my eye lashes hurt."

I smirked she was so cute when she was sick. She didn't get sick often though. "You need a little water, remember' you made Vega sip. I need to make you sip now."

"Why are you here? You hate me, you're probably happy I am all aid out ready to die." She whined some more. But she sat up and let me bring the straw to her mouth.

"You should have stayed at the house." I whispered

She looked at me, and moaned in pain and reached to the basket again and threw up bile. Oh god, she couldn't even drink water. I lay her back and stuck the thermometer in her mouth. She was shivering so I covered her up and stroked her hair. "Can you call my mom?" She mumbled I frowned a little. Joanne had moved to New York four years ago.

"Babe, it's thee in the morning at your mother's house." I took the thermometer from her mouth as it beeped. It is almost as hot as Vega's was that first night. Maybe because she took off her clothes and had been in just a nightshirt when I got here. She had cooled herself down.

"I'm hungry…" She mumbled then she was asleep. I went into her kitchen and grabbed some frozen peas. She doesn't eat peas, I don't even know why she buys them, but I was grateful and I wrapped it in a towel and placed it on her forehead. I checked in on Vega quickly then left the house in her car, because she had house keys and bought a ton of the icepacks.

When I came back to the house, she was moaning, I think a little delirious, she was crying. "Shhhh… Baby it's okay…"

"You left me all alone." She cried to no one in particular. Just to the Tori in her mind, because her eyes were closed. "You left me alone, you promised you'd never leave me. That was what the vows said. You lied." My heart broke.

"I know I did…" I whispered softly. And I began to cover her with the ice packs from head to toe. Her cheeks were flushed furiously red because of the heat and I knew I had to take her to the point of near frostbite to get her fever down.

"You don't love me any more." She said in her delirium.

"I love you, I'll never leave you again, I promise." I whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yeah that was sweet. Now we have to get down to some real healing here. No more secrets now what do we do? We both know that neither of them are complete without the other. So what happens now? Anyway, review! Don't be shy.**

**Tell me what you really think. – S.K.**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

_**But I'm not even close without you…**_

* * *

Jade was delirious for two days, I did get sick too, but not too bad. It didn't take a hold of me like it had done Jade. I got a little fever, and a bit of a stomach upset, but I was still able to help Jade and Vega.

The third day, I woke up to her staring at me. I had fallen asleep with her head on my lap. She watched me sleep and I kind of felt self-conscious. "How long was I out?" She asked.

"Um… about three days," I said stretching then I felt her forehead with the back of my hand. "The fever broke last night finally. You had it really bad."

She took my hand and felt my forehead her face twisting with concern. "You have a fever. "

I took her hands off of me. "Yeah, I'm getting better now." I said. I didn't want her to worry.

She moved to get out of the bed I started to help her. "No… I'm all right, I have to pee. And I am so sure you've seen enough for three days."

When she went into the bathroom, I went to look at myself in the mirror. I looked like hell. I took my hair out of the messy bun and ran my fingers through my hair. I took a peek at the bathroom, and Jade was running a brush through her hair. I saw a lip-gloss on top of the dresser and I put it on quickly then left the bedroom and went to make some simple oatmeal to see if I could entice her to eat it.

She walked out to the kitchen and smiled. "Hey," She said sitting down at the table, a little reminiscent of Vega a few days before. "I just want to say thank you for taking care of me."

"I couldn't leave you here alone." I said softly stirring the oatmeal.

"Yes you could have, you don't have any obligation to me…" she said and took a deep breath as if that took a lot out of her to say. "Not anymore."

"Are you hungry?" I asked. She looked at me as though I had just asked her if she thought the sky was blue. "I mean, do you think you can handle a little oatmeal?"

"Yeah, I guess so… Where's Vega?" She asked. Just as she did that our daughter appeared right next to her.

"Momma you're all better!" Vega said hugging her tightly.

"Yeah, You look good to baby," Jade told her, "Now could you do me a favor? Take the spoon from your mom and make her sit down, if she doesn't relax she is going to get as bad as we did."

Vega did as she was told and sat me down in front of Jade. "Tell Momma what you told her when she was sick." Vega said putting me on the spot.

I looked up at her from my seat, then I looked at Jade. "Do you remember anything you said?" I asked

Jade furrowed her brows. "I barely registered your face that first night." She said confused.

"Okay," I said glad that she didn't remember a thing.

"I do remember asking for a promise though… I don't remember what it was." She said looking past me as if she could see through the haze if she could learn more that way.

"Yeah… and I did promise something." I said, "and I'm sorry I broke that promise."

She focused her attention back to me. My lady is so smart, it didn't take her long to understand. Because there was only one promise I ever broke. "What are you going to do about it?" Vega put a bowl of oatmeal in front of her, and she smiled.

"Jade, come home." I said softly. She blinked and thought about what she was going to say next.

"No." she took a spoonful of oatmeal and kind of tested it out. Vega put a bowl down in front of me. The smile she'd had, disappeared when she heard the word. She glanced at Jade confused. Jade waited until Vega got her own bowl of oatmeal to say, "Vega, go eat that in the TV room."

Vega sighed and stomped to the other side of the house. "Why not?" I asked, not even bothering to hide the heartbreak that caused.

"I need to see some real change, Tori. Because this can't happen again."

"What can I do?" I asked, I was kind of starting to get desperate.

"What we can do, is seriously make the effort at the therapist," She said finishing up her bowl of oatmeal. "You are not the only one at fault here, and neither am I. Apparently, therapy is helping a little. Lets do this right, so that this last."

I couldn't argue with her logic, and I noticed she didn't put it all on me. I so appreciated that. I reached for her hand. "I'm nothing without you."

She smiled a little, and then she looked so tired when she squeezed my hand. "Thanks for breakfast, now go get in bed."

"Are you coming with me?" I asked

She laughed and nodded, "I am ready to pass out."

"You got some things from work." I said softly and reached for the package she'd gotten yesterday. All of her scenes for the current episode are on hold till she can get back next week, and then there was a whole new script for her to learn. She groaned as I handed her the packages.

"Get in the bed Tori." She said seeing my hesitation after our little talk. "Nothing will happen, and you need the rest."

I blushed, "Thank you." I lay down on my usual side of her bed. She joined me but sat over the covers. She studied her lines silently ad I watched her. Then I fell asleep I guess I was more tired than I thought.

When I woke up, I had an icepack on my forehead and I was alone in bed it was dark. I had slept the entire day. The house smelled like food. I got up out of bed, and I walked out to the living room. Vega had Jade watching some teen show on Nickelodeon. Her head nestled in her mommas lap. Vega giggled at something some stupid puppet said, and Jade tried to open her eyes. "That guy's just like Robbie." She mumbled. "Is this the show Robbie writes for?"

Vega giggled. "Yeah…" Then I was more interested. And so was Jade, she sat up and paid more attention.

"That's CAT!" I said when a ditsy girl just kind of bounced into view. The gist of the show, was about us… all of us… There were Beck and Jade making out in the corner. Robbie pining for Cat, and then there were Andre and me. I laughed at one of the jokes. The story was a mix of truth with some fiction. Because the situation never happened; and Beck and Jade never made out that much… did they? "you guys were never in each other's face like that all the time were you?"

Jade looked over at me, then she reached out to me pulling me on to the couch with them. "Yeah we were… just not in front of everyone."

"This is a really good show." I said watching the Tori on the show whine about something or other. "I didn't whine that much did I?"

"Yes, you do…" Both Jade and Vega said. I looked at them with my mouth agape.

They laugh and I hit them both over the head with a pillow. "I'll work on that." I said laughing too. And we watched the rest of the show together. It had been so long since we had been together like this. I was going to make sure that I got to do this more often. "I think that maybe we need to go talk to your brother about what we talked about before I went on tour."

Jade looked at me, "yeah, maybe…" she put her arm around me and squeezed slightly. "We'll see where this goes first."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I can't believe that I actually wrote this chapter; I didn't feel like writing. I kind of pushed through that writer's block with this and this chapter is a little incredible. I like it anyway, and I hope you like it too. And I love how shy you guys are with the reviews… NOT, so do your thing and review! Don't be shy.**

**Tell me what you really think. – S.K.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_**If you ask me how I'm doin'**_

_**I would say I'm doin' just fine  
I would lie and say**_

_**That you're not on my mind**_

* * *

We went back to our separate lives. I never pressed Jade again about coming back home. It was just like when we first started dating, the only difference was... we did not have sex. Jade was killing me with this. I remembered back in high school when Joanne had asked Jade to abstain. Jade said it kind of cleared her mind a little. So now she was punishing me.

Okay so it isn't a punishment. It's just that I hate taking care of things myself. I reached for my phone one late night in my bed and I called my wife to beg yet again to come home. I want her so bad. "Hello?" Damn that voice is sexy.

My breath catches and my panties are wet. "Jade, come home."

She sighed; it was a deep sigh one I haven't heard in a long time. "Shit Tori. Talk about the right time for you to call." Her voice was husky.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Solving a small problem." She moaned softly.

"Jade, I could help you with that." I said a little turned on by the thought of that. She hissed.

"Mm mm… I'll talk you through yours…" She said through a moan, "Imagine what it will be like the first time we do this together."

I walked out to the living room, and Vega sat there watching Robbie's show. "Just come over and lets find out what it's like."

"Come on Tor…" She purred.

"Fuck…" I said as I almost creamed my pants when she purred. I looked at Vega then stepped into my room and locked the door. "Okay, I'll play."

She laughed softly, then she began to guide me into the best self-induced orgasm I had ever had. "That's it baby…" she said into my ear. "Now wasn't that better than waiting for me to fight traffic to get to you?"

"No…" I answered, "But it was fun."

She laughed softly. "Open the door."

I went to my bedroom door and opened it a crack Jade stood there with an overnight bag. She hung up the phone and I lept into her arms. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her.

She stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. I was still attached to her. I slid the bag off of her shoulder then reached for the hem of her shirt. I separated just long enough to get the shirt over her head. "Tor… wait… WAIT!" She laughed and turned me around and held me so that I would stop trying to get her naked.

I was about to whine, but I kept myself in check. "Does this mean you're coming back home now?"

"No… It means, it's the weekend, and I want to spend time with my girls." She answered to the skin in my neck.

She sat me down on the bed and she finished removing her clothes. Little Jade was in full display, and I could tell she felt a little uncomfortable. I pulled her to me. I fully understand how she still gets nervous. "Oh man, I've missed you…" I whispered and I took her length into my mouth. Her hands grip at my shoulders and her head dropped back.

Soon, her hand was tangled in my hair, and she fought hard to keep her hips still. She said she hated when that happened to her, so she really tried not to thrust into my mouth. I brought her to a quick orgasm, and then she undressed me and laid me down. Her hands worshiped every curve on my body; in stark contrast from the last time we did this in earnest.

She made love to me, like one woman makes love to another, with her hands, and her tongue. And when we were spent she lay next to me, her face buried in my shoulder. "Jade?"

"Mm?" she answered groggily.

"Would you have my baby?" I asked her softly.

Jade went up on her elbow and looked at me. "What are you suggesting?"

"Surrogacy."

"Are you leaving again?" She asked.

"No… Jade, you are an awesome mom… but it is nothing like when you grow that baby within you… it is the womanliest feeling in the world. You are a woman you should get to feel that way."

She lay on her back and stared at the ceiling in silence. "I want a boy…" she said after a while. "Cat's little boy is so much fun."

I smiled at her, "Yeah he is." I went up on my elbow this time. "We could ask my dad, or my cousin…"

"Or Joel?" She asked raised a brow.

"He is practically a boy version of you Jade!"

"I don't know, he just turned 18 like last week… He is a man child."

"But he is a man, and an adult. And we could mix a cocktail, a little of his a little of yours and we can see what comes out..."

Jade laughed. "You're insane."

"Yes… but, you love the idea don't you?" She sighed and turned on her side reaching for something in her bag. My wife had pulled out a condom and put it on. "Oh yeah, hello little jade."

She chuckled and entered me. She was so good with that tool of hers. I know she did this so that the matter would end right there. She didn't want to talk about that anymore. I wasn't complaining; she was soooo good.

* * *

"So, you've resumed your sexual relationship?"

Jade blushed. "Oh yeah…" I stated. I wondered when it had happened that I would become less reserved than Jade. Jade loves sex, but not as much as she would if she wasn't so self-conscious. She never stopped being self-conscious about it.

"Jade, are you not comfortable discussing this?" The therapist asked looking in her direction. "This seemed to be an issue of contention between the two of you."

"I… uh."

I looked at Jade and took her hand. "I have to explain." She sighed and looked away from me and out through the window as I explained about little Jade. "The issue is that Jade has had a hard time with it."

"So why would you think that Jade would leave you for a man?"

"She thinks that since it won't come out and play when I am with a man, I'd rather have it that way."

"Is that true?" The therapist asked.

She blushed deeper and looked at me. "Little Jade makes sex so much more intense than anything. It is the most sensitive part of my body elongated to reach just Tori. Little Jade is hers; it is for her. Won't do it for any other woman."

I had never heard her really talk about what it felt like to be with me in that way. "Then what is Walter for?" I asked her.

"Walter?" The therapist asked.

"Sometimes I like to be dominated, I think you're sexy" It was my turn to blush.

"Are you thinking of going back home now?" The therapist intoned. "I think it is a good idea, now that you have crossed the intimate threshold."

"I have a six month lease that's up soon, I just won't sign the renewal, and then I'll move."

"What is the reason for your resistance Jade?"

"I…" She doesn't know what to say. She looks at me then out of the window and sighed. "It's that Whole Melissa thing. How do I know, that if someone strokes her ego just the right way, she won't just find some inane thing to leave me over?"

"That is a very valid concern."

"Okay, I get it… why can't we move past that? I mean you slept with someone, A MAN, I got over that, why can't you get past this."

"Beck is hardly a man." She said, "and I was drunk, my thought process was impaired, and I was alone, we talked about this. We've never talked about HER."

"Why don't you tell us what it was that drew you to her."

I knew that I'd have to tell this story, and I don't actually know why now, it doesn't make sense to me at all now. "Jade and I had had a huge fight. That wasn't unusual, but it was different, I caught her looking at someone… a guy."

She rolled her eyes. "He was HOT! You look too, don't act like you don't."

I looked at her, "That's when my paranoia started messing with me. The paparazzi had been annoying Jade more and more, because it is getting really excessive, so she was really starting to pull away a little. I felt like she just didn't want to be seen with me anymore…"

* * *

_I had left for the dance studio that day fuming. I had auditions for new choreographers. Melissa had come in late in the middle of one of the choreo's dances. "That's not going to work. Unless you think Tori should just lip sink to her tracks while she is on stage." She stated after the person had stopped._

_I looked at her, and she kind of reminded me of Jade when we had first gotten married, only a little bit taller. Her hair was long all the way down her back. She had come in just before she shaved it all off._

* * *

"Wait, Melissa was that bald dancer I saw you dancing with that one time?" Jade said angrily. I nodded and bit my lip. "Fuck, Tori…" she moved to get up but I pulled her back down on to the couch.

"You need to listen to this Jade, we will discuss what has you upset like that when she is done." She sits down, facing the window.

* * *

_Anyway, Melissa impressed me with modifying the other dancer's choreography, so I hired her. I had never had a female choreographer. Her dance style just seemed to fit. We have to work closely together so when we started working on our first tour together, we got really close. We talked a lot, and I guess I knew she kind of wanted me, but I was married I just didn't pay her much attention at first. Then… Jade started that show, and there were always speculations that she was out with this guy and that guy from the show._

* * *

"Harvey is just a friend, and it would never EVER go beyond that." She interrupted.

"Babe, I know…" I sighed, "listen."

* * *

_She was always telling me, "You'd never see me out with other people if you were mine."_

"_They are friends from work." I answered._

"_They are handsome," Melissa said looking at a tabloid. "Thank goodness she's gay, or I'd swear she was with that guy right there." She had pointed directly at Harvey. So I started to watch their interactions closely. Jade was not shy around him at all. And they had certain chemistry, which is probably why they paired them up on the show._

_I just started talking to Melissa, and telling her things that I would never tell anyone but jade before hand. Then conversations began to get more flirtatious. Then we started talking about things we wished we could do with each other. Then that day that Jade had come to the dance studio and saw us rehearsing this really hot number, which was the last time we were together physically before… well before I put in the divorce papers. That day, she kind of reminded me of what she was like when she was jealous, and I didn't want her to be that way._

* * *

"You were mine, I didn't know I was right, I talked myself into believing I was being paranoid. I can't believe this SHIT had been going on longer than I thought." She said standing up again. "News flash Tori, I don't like being a jealous paranoid mess either. I am not in a rush to feel that again."

"Jade…" I said trying to calm her. I reached for her hand but she pulled it away.

"Can I leave now?" She asked the therapist, but didn't wait for confirmation before she walked out of the room.

I looked at the man on the other side of the room and he pursed his lips. "You have to give her time, she has every right to feel the way she does. And she is right, what you did and what she did is completely different. An Emotional affair for a woman is something that is hard to overcome. When something physical happens, it can be dismissed a lot quicker if it occurs without thought or planning. But when it is something that deliberate, it is as if you are looking to hurt her." He leans forward in her seat. "You have to show her that you are willing to put your heart in her hands."

I nodded and quietly left the room, by the time I got out of the building, Jade was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow… okay there isn't much that I can say about this so I'll just let you read it. Enjoy! Please don't forget to Review! Don't be shy. hey, if anyone is a good cover atist and wants to create a cover for this story or any of my other stories PM me... I would love to upload covers for this and If I only had a... but I am not good with graphics. OOOOH and I can't forget to send a big ups to Backhouse Mike, for his beautiful song "Okay" which I put on here.  
**

**Tell me what you really think. – S.K.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_**But I go out and I sit down **_

_**at a table set for two  
and finally I'm forced to face the truth.  
No matter what I say, I'm **_

_**not over you**_

* * *

We didn't talk for the rest of the week. She was so mad at me, but I took the therapists advice and I didn't press her, I only called her like twice a day every day. Not like every five minutes like I wanted to.

On Wednesday I decided to follow her home from work and catch her then, but she didn't go home. She went to dinner with that dude from the show. They looked so entrenched in the conversation they were having. First she talked, and He listened intensely. Nodding emphatically, rubbing her back , then he caressed her cheek. Then she listened as he talked, and she listened her head cocked to the side, that was her listening pose.

I'd had enough when he reached his arms around her and pulled her to him. I marched right up to them and said. "Oh he's just a friend Tori, it would never be more than that!"

She didn't even have the decency to jump back away from him she just looked at me. "Well… hello to you too Tori." She said pulling away from him then drying a tear from her cheek. Had she been crying? "You know Hervey? Harvey, This is my wife Tori."

Harvey gushed… He gushed! The guys that liked my music like that, were usually… well not into women. I greeted him and I listen to what he was saying. "I am like your biggest fan! I have been begging Jade to let me meet you for the past two years… what a great friend she is! And then when you two split, I thought Oh no now I'll never meet her! I am so happy you guys got back together, the world just wouldn't make sense if you guys split up!" I looked at Jade. She gave me her I told you so look.

"You're gay?" I said without thinking

"You're Tori Vega!" I heard from somewhere behind me. The gushing must have given me away. I began to get mobbed by autograph seekers. Jade got up from the table after a few minutes Harvey gave her his jacket and she wrapped me up with it and ushered me out of the restaurant to my car.

Once I was in there she went back toward the restaurant with Harvey's jacket. I think Jade forgot she was famous too. She got mobbed too. But it wasn't as bad. She signed a few autographs and headed into the restaurant again.

On Thursday, I sent Jade some flowers to Jade at work. In the card I asked her to go out with me on Friday, and to call me when she got the flowers. She didn't call me. I had something very special planned for that date; so on Friday morning, I texted what restaurant I would be at, and that I would wait for her until close if necessary.

She didn't respond. I went to the restaurant, and I waited for two hours. By the second hour I was in tears. Suddenly, she was there, looking as beautiful as ever, on her knees drying my tears. "I'm so sorry. I lost my phone… I had been dealing with trying to get everything back all day. The restaurant is mobbed outside; your plans got leaked before I got my phoned transferred over. Stop crying!"

I crushed her to me. I couldn't care less that there were a million paps outside causing a spectacle. She was here. She had come. I kissed her softly, and I just about melted when she reciprocated. "Awwww," was heard around the restaurant I couldn't help but laugh.

"I thought you weren't coming." I said and we sat down at the table.

"Why would I do something so mean?" She asked, and truthfully she hasn't done anything that mean since we got married. Or even since we started dating.

"Because you're Jade West."

"Jade West-Vega." She corrected me. I smiled and kissed her again.

"Would you marry me all over again?" I asked, Fuck my plans, I wanted to do it all romantically and sweep her off her feet. But she swept me off of mine, and I had to do it before she did. I pulled a belated anniversary gift from my purse, It was a bracelet, full of diamonds but it was made in the same pattern of her engagement ring, that I noticed now she still wore.

"Oh Tori, that's beautiful…" She kissed me again, "Of course I'd renew our vows."

I have something else for you. I said and I reached for another gift this time they were silver scissors with a gift bow on it. She smiled; she still got that satisfied smile when she got a new pair of scissors. Then I handed her some paper wrapped in a gift bow. She looked at them and smiled. "This is your copy of the dissolution papers."

"Yes they are. I went to the court a few days ago and moved to dismiss the suit." I said. "So this is a symbolic gesture, you're stuck with me now, you'll have to file yourself if you want out now."

She took the scissors and laid into the paper. She got this look on her face that was like bliss, as she made the first cuts. She made an intricate snow flake out of one of the pages. And some other pretty patterns with the rest. It kept her busy till our food arrived and when it did the mess of paper strewn on our table was forgotten and we ate our fill of food.

She kissed me good night in front of the mob of paparazzi and whispered in my ear. "I know we'll have to loose them before we get home, " Did she just say home? "Just drive around a while they will get bored."

I drove around Hollywood, and by the time I got home it was one o clock. And as the garage doors opened, I noticed Jade's car was parked in its spot. Jade was waiting for me. I practically ran into the house and I looked around the first thing I noticed was that there were more pictures of the three of us around the house. Then I headed into our bedroom suite, but she wasn't in there, I walked into the closet that had once been hers and the massive amount of clothes that she owned was back. "When the hell did this get here?" I whispered then headed to Vega's room.

Jade was not with Vega, but Vega was awake reading. She looked so much like me with her little glasses perched on her nose, but so much like Jade too. "When did your momma's stuff get here?"

"Tonight while you were gone." She answered, "It's okay, isn't it?"

"It's fantastic! Where is your momma?"

"Somewhere, she told me I could read for an hour more then I had to go to sleep." She said shooing me away as if I was wasting her precious time. It must be a really good book. So I peeked over her shoulder.

"What are you reading?" I grab the Pear Pad and check the Title. "Hunger Games?" I looked at her. "You don't think it's gruesome?"

"I'm not concentrating on that… I just like Katniss she is bad ass."

"Vega, don't let your momma hear you cussing." I said handing her the pad back.

"Oh she's heard it… she nearly killed me, but you aren't her." I shook my head and headed out of the room.

"Good night Vega."

"Good night mom." She said and went back to reading.

I walked back into our bedroom and I finally heard her. She was in the shower, and I sat on the toilet and listened.

_**There is no upper hand  
I'm giving you mine  
It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
There's things that I could say  
But hear it my way  
I want to let you know that it's all okay  
**_

I undressed as silently as I could; I loved the way she sang that song. And her voice resonated beautifully in the bathroom.

_**Shelter my eyes from the sun  
And wait for the birds to fly by  
Trying to reach every one  
And know what you're feeling inside  
Deep in my head now it's like a dream goodbye **_

I stepped into the shower and harmonized with her.

_**There is no upper hand  
I'm giving you mine**_

Jade turned to face me, and smiled. She reached out and took my hands.

_**It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
There's things that I could say  
But hear it my way  
I want to let you know that it's all okay  
Want to let you know that it's all okay  
Want to let you know  
That it's all okay**_

"I love you Jade." I said softly she kissed me. Then I felt her hard against me. She separated from me and looked into my eyes. "Oh god yes, I don't care."

She smirked and walked me over to a special little seat we'd had put into the stone wall for just this purpose when w first got the house and she entered me with a satisfied moan. "you horny little vixen." She whispered in my ear as she moved within me. It sent a thrill down my spine when she noticed how hot I was for her. "You're so hot and wet and slippery, god this feels so… gunhf." She couldn't even finish her sentence, and my inner muscles contracted involuntarily.

"Fuck, I love it when you talk," I moaned. "I miss your voice in my ear so much."

"God you're so sexy. Ahh…" she said. I could feel her pulsating within me. She was close and just the thought of her cumming for me, just took me over the edge. She pushed into me, her knees collapsing, she held on to the bench, and I held on to her to keep her from busting her self up.

The shower began to run cold and as it hit her back and she gasped. Little Jade was quick to retreat when Jade felt the cold. She Jumped away from me, then I got hit with the cold water, she turned it off. "We never learn do we?" She said laughing as she reached for a large towel and wrapped us both in it

"No, it so much easy access, plus there's the bench." I said.

"Ah yes, the bench." She said kissing my neck and walking us both to the bedroom. Once in our bed, we made out like teenagers until Jade was ready again. I gave her head, she gave me head, and then Little Jade did her thing again. The next morning we were a tangle of bed sheets when Vega came into the room.

"Moms… yikes… I forgot what it was like… gross."

Jade was still asleep, she had gotten a vicious work out the night before. "What is it Vega?"

"Momma missed her call time."

"Jade…" I said shaking her urgently. She groaned. I chuckled, "Babe, wake up, you missed your call time."

She sat up, her chest bare, "I did what now?"

"Whoa Momma…" Vega said turning away from us. "Yeah I'm leaving now." She headed out of the room.

I looked at jade and was entranced by her bare body. I loved watching her. She pulled on a pair of Jeans without underwear, and a shirt without a bra and she looked so damn sexy. She ran a brush through her raven hair, which was almost as long as it was the first day I met her. She stopped and looked at me, "What?"

"You're so hot…" I said, and she stopped for a second debating whether she wanted to blow off work.

She walked over to me and kissed me and touched me then put two fingers inside me. Pumped twice then pulled out. She put her fingers in her mouth and walked away. "I got you tonight, I gotta go."

I nearly fainted at the sudden change of contact. Holy crap how lucky am I?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: okay… so I used **_**Okay, **_**by Backhouse Mike again in this chapter, this time in it's entirety because I am so in love with the song, and I find that it kind of fits what I did with it. This chapter is gonna make some questions come up, well I'll answer them in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. So Review! Don't be shy.**

**Tell me what you really think - S.K.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Jade**

* * *

_**And if I had the chance to renew  
You know there,**_

_**isn't a thing I wouldn't**_ _**do**_

* * *

It had been almost a year since we got back together. Our anniversary. We were doing it again. We were making our promises again. A week and a half after my birthday, two day's before Vega's birthday, just like before.

I wore an elegant black and purple empire waist dress, it was the one I had planned to wear the year before for the Emmy's but I stayed in bed depressed last year when I won my Emmy instead of showing up to get my award. Right now, it was the only gown that fit because the dress I planned to wear was corseted, and I was too big for a corset.

I looked on annoyed, as Tori zipped me up. "This is all your fault you know?" I told her. She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"That's exactly how I felt the last time." She said with a chuckle and a pat to my belly. "Besides, yours was better planned than mine."

I sighed and patted my belly. "But you only had one in there. I'm only five months in and I look like a freaking house."

"You look beautiful." She said and kissed me deeply. The best thing about being pregnant is the sex. It is so awesome, and I'm ready for more. Now I understand why Tori wanted me so many times when she was pregnant with Vega. Though the major difference with me is that Little Jade does not come out. I am all girl, all the time.

I deepened the kiss and she moaned as she felt my hand travel up her exposed back, from her lower back up to her shoulder and began to push the dress off of her shoulders. "Whoa tiger." Tori said pulling away.

I whined a little as she moved out of my grasp. And she chuckled as she went to the mirror to touch up her make up. I sighed and moved to sit at the bench of the vanity.

I touched mine up. Vega came into the room looking so pretty I nearly cried. But then again I nearly cry at everything beautiful now days. "Hi momma, Hi mom! You guys look so pretty." She said giving Tori a hug then coming to me and giving me a hug.

"Thank you baby," I said continuing to do my make-up.

"Guess what momma!" Vega said sitting next to me. I looked at her, she had a huge smile on her face. I put the mascara down and put all of my attention on her.

"What's up bud?"

"Troy is here…" She said with an excited whisper. I smiled. Vega was beaming she couldn't sit still.

"Who's Troy?" Tori asked. Vega covered her face a little embarrassed.

I laughed, and wrapped my arm around her. "He's Vega's date to the party."

"Momma!" Vega said.

"Date?" Tori said at the same time. She was not amused.

"Tori, calm down, I have to see this Troy… he's a boy that's been chasing her around the school and teasing her when he actually catches her." I stand up and go to the window overlooking the back yard. "Which one is he?" Vega groaned mortified.

Tori Laughed, and pulled Vega to the window. "Yes, let's see this Troy."

Vega pointed out a boy as tall as I was. "Vega, how old is he? Thirty?"

"MOMS, he's twelve!" Vega shrieked. "He's just really tall."

"He's really cute, I'd let him catch me too if I were you." I commented, and moved away from the window. "Too bad you aren't allowed to date till you're thirty." I teased.

Tori smirked. "Forty-five, tops," She added.

"Oh my GOD!" Vega said and walked out of the room. Tori and I dissolved in laughter.

"Wow… she's got some tastes huh?" Tori said

"It's like Beck number two." I said standing up. "Alright, I think I'm ready."

Tory looked at me and laughed. "Jade, your shoes."

"What? Barefoot and pregnant doesn't work for you?" I asked as I walked over to my flats by the bed and just stepped into them.

We walked out of our room to greet our friends and families.

My dad Took Tori's arm and walked her down the Isle. I walked down the isle with David, whom I had grown closer to than my own dad. "You look beautiful," he said to me. I smiled at him, "I am so glad Tori came to her senses."

"You and I both." I said then he placed my hand in hers. The ceremony began, and I watched everyone there. They were the same faces as the last time with a few more additions.

Vega was here this time, And Harvey and some other people I work with; Tori's Band; Andre's wife; and Beck and his date. Beck looked at me in shock, I had forgotten, he has been in Transylvania for the past year filming his HBO show. He was no doubt looking at me and counting back and remembering that babies only bake for nine months not twelve.

"Friends and family, we are here today to renew and strengthen the bonds that these two women share. Here on the Eleventh anniversary of their marriage." The officiant stated. The two have chosen to sing their Vows.

I looked at Tori. I hadn't really sung with her in front of anyone since High school. She turned to me, and looked me in the eye and sang in her velvety contralto. The song that we sung together in private so many times since we've been together. It was our new song.

_**I like your smile  
But even introductions need to last awhile  
Sometimes I don't know if I'm right or wrong  
And in the end it seems like everything is worse when you're gone  
**_

She took my hand and smiled at me. Then we sang together.

_**There is no upper hand  
I'm giving you mine  
It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
There's things that I could say  
But hear it my way  
I want to let you know that it's all okay  
**_

I smiled at her I wanted to kiss her, but it was my turn. It just feels so great to sing with her.

_**So there you are  
Mistakenly mistaken for a deeper scar  
A hole in your heart  
And the same for me  
Is everything you touch keeping you down  
or setting you free  
**_

I looked into her eyes as I sang; she was tearing up. She picked that verse for me. Because of the whole mess we had created. I seemed to be the voice or reason through it. At least that is what she said. Again we sang the Chorus together.

_**There is no upper hand  
I'm giving you mine  
It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
There's things that I could say  
But hear it my way  
I want to let you know that it's all okay **_

We continued to sing the rest of the song together. The millions of times I had sung this song, couldn't begin to compare to the feeling it gave me this day. My soul bare, with my wife in front of everyone we loved.

_**Shelter my eyes from the sun  
And wait for the birds to fly by  
Trying to reach every one  
And know what you're feeling inside  
Deep in my head now it's like a dream goodbye**_

We hugged as we finished the song. Then I kissed her and she deepened the kiss as the rest of the world kind of faded to the background. We must have been that way for a long time, because I began to hear a few nervous titters in the back ground. The officiant cleared his throat. "Ladies if you will, we will finish the ceremony."

The small gathering laughed as we separated. Tori reached out for my ear and tugged at it slightly with a smile. "Sorry," I said to him and we turned to face him.

"May you have continued success in your marriage, and the endurance to work through the tough trails the road of life leads you." He said, "Ladies and gentlemen, once again I present to you, Tori Vega-West and Jade West-Vega."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is a fun and fluffy chapter, because there is nothing but fluff left. So I know you will laugh a little. If you wanna know what the wobble is and you don't already know. You tube has like a million Videos of it up. I do the Wobble with my Zumba Fitness classes and I had the wobble in my brain sorry. Anyway, Review! Don't be shy.**

**Tell me what you really think. – S.K.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Tori**

* * *

_**I could get back on the right track  
But only if you'd be convinced  
So until then**_

* * *

I looked over at Beck and walked over to him. Jade was off talking with Joanne, so I went to talk to our friend alone. "Hey you," I said. He smiled and hugged me tightly.

"You look great." He said to me, "So does Jade."

"I know right?" I said cockily. We laughed then he looked at her quizzically. "Ugh… I know you're still not doing the math… dude she's five months pregnant."

He laughed, "No, I was just wondering how it happened."

"We are rich, we went to a fertility clinic. We wanted a boy, but Jade still wanted her own child, so… We borrowed some sperm and I extracted some eggs. Then they used genetic sequencing to make sure her brother's sperm produced a boy. Then we made some embryos from her stuff. We implanted one of each. And they both stuck." I explained to the one person in the whole party that didn't know what was going on.

"So she's having a boy and a girl… that's awesome." Beck said as Jade came toward us. "Congratulations!"

She beamed and stroked her belly. As much as she liked to complain about it, she loved being pregnant. "Who's your girlfriend?" She asked and finally I remembered that he had come with a date.

Beck smiled, a genuine smile and sought the woman out. "Guys, this is Zolena." Zolena was hot. Bright green eyes and long dark brown hair, her skin was an olive complexion kind of like Becks. She looked Indian, but She was not. She was black. I could tell by the roundness in her nose an the shape of her lips, though sometimes… you can't tell just by looking.

"Would you please stop drooling over her?" Jade whispered in my ear just before she reached out and shook Zolena's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Thanks, I am a big fan." She said.

A little later, Jade sat in a chair watching the rest of us dance. I danced with Vega. She laughed as I spun her around and around. I looked up at my wife, as she talked to my mom. Then a song came up something about a wobble. Vega got all excited. "Mom, Do you know this one?"

I shook my head. "No, do you?"

She nodded excitedly, "Momma and I used to do it in the house she said that was the only exercise she needed."

"Go get her!" I said and watched as Vega ran over to her and pulled her on to the dance floor.

"Uh oh… get it white girl!" Andre said as Jade began to wobble her hips in time with the music. I giggled and I sat next to my mom as I watched my girls, Andre and his family do the Wobble. I loved how Jade moved, even if I did the dancing most of the time, even in her hugeness she moved gracefully.

"You look so happy." Mom said to me with a smile.

"I am mom." I said, "I don't know what I was thinking. Seriously, I was out of my head." I watched as Cat and Robbie's little boy ran up to Jade and began to try to do the wobble with her. Jade watched the three year old indulgently and tried to show him the steps. "I couldn't have picked a better co-parent for my children."

"Yeah she has been an excellent mom to Vega." Mom said giggling at Logan Cat and Robbie's son. "I am so happy you guys are having the babies. I can't wait for more grandchildren, God knows Trina is never getting married and moving out of my house."

"Mom… you know she only moved back in after dad had that accident at work." I defended her, "Dad is back on his feet now, but the original reason for her to be in the house was because of him."

"Whatever, she can go now." Mom said as the wobble ended Jade groaned and sat next to me heavily.

"Holy crap." She said taking a deep breath. "I need to start working out." She said

I laughed, "Okay, we'll find something to do together!"

She gave me a death glare, "Are you saying I'm fat?"

"Tori… " Mom said shaking her head.

I knew I had said the stupidest thing ever, because I had been there before. "Babe… I wanna do something with you."

"The only exercise I wanna do with you, I can't do in public." She said with a smirk.

I blushed and glanced at my mom.

"Hey… That is what married people do. I have no comment." Mom said trying really hard to be cool about the comment, but she isn't. Jade does that to get to her, and she does a good job.

"Awww… come on Holly, don't tell me that you and Dave don't enjoy a little horizontal exercise."

Mom blushed, "Babe…" I said covering my ears.

"Tor, how do you think you got here?" Jade stated with a chuckle. "Not everyone needs test tubes. It's how Vega got here…"

"Oh My God… Jade!" I said blushing fiercely. "Mom still hasn't gotten over the fact that we were teenagers."

"Hey I married you… Daddy took care of her girls." Jade said baiting mom once more.

"Oh, Jade." Mom said slapping Jades arm lightly. "Stop messing with me will you?"

Jade laughed and gave mom a hug. Mom walked away shaking her head and Jade sat back down in her seat. "Are you having a good time?" She asked me.

"Yeah, how about you?" I asked.

"I am… but I'd rather be doing something else." She answered truthfully. She hadn't been able to keep her hands off me all day. I understood her, I wanted her all the time when I carried Vega.

"I know, " I said suggestively and I looked around the party. Everyone was distracted. I stood up and pulled her hands. "Come on," I walked with her into the house. And down to the studio where no one would think to look for us. I turned off the lights in the sound booth and we had our way with each other quickly.

When we returned to the reception, Jade had a satisfied grin on her face. She walked with a bit of an extra sway to her hips. I smiled, because I knew I had put that there. Vega was dancing with Troy when we got back to the party. Jade pulled at me to dance the slow song they had been dancing to. They were so cute. They were blushing. "This is trouble…" Jade said softly glancing over at them.

I sighed, "They are eleven and twelve… what could happen?" I asked. Jade raised her pierced brow and said nothing. And then a Helicopter began to kind of hover overhead. "Oh my God really?"

Jade looked up at it, then kissed me and pulled me into the house. "Party is over… " She pulled me to the Limo waiting out in our driveway, we were leaving going to Lanai. Vega was staying with Joanne in the house.

As soon as we got in the Limo, my wife, attacked me, This is not the first time, she loved doing this in a Limo, it kind of ended up happening when we were on our way to the Emmys and Grammys every damn year. Usually because the traffic was always bad especially when we got closer to the theater. There have been a couple of times, where the Limo driver got a bit curious himself and watched us. This was usual during the point where neither one of us wanted to stop. But Limo drivers have a non-disclosure agreement with the company, so they can never say anything about what they see in the back seat. Unfortunately, it didn't take long to LAX, the traffic was unusually light that day, and the driver drove around the airport twice while we finished. "He pulled the car over and put down the partition. "Okay ladies, I tried to lose them but the Paps see a limo circling they get hungry to know who it is."

"Yeah… Here this is for you." Jade gave the driver a couple of hundreds as a Tip. "Have the company bill me for their part."

He smiled and took his tip gratefully. "Yes ma'am… y'all ready?"

"Yep," I said fixing my hair. The driver got out of the car and opened our door. Helping me out first than the both of us helped Jade out of the Limo. The Paps swarmed us again Jade smiled and waved. I did the same as she did, and walked quickly into the airport toward the private terminals. I kind of smirked remembering the last time Jade was on my tour plane. "Babe, take it easy on me when we get on the plane…"

She smiled as she climbed the stairs into the plane. "It's a six hour flight we'll have plenty of time."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay so this is the end of this. I am so glad you guys liked this story and continued to read it even though it made you mad. Here is Vega's point of view on what has been happening and what has happened to her since the reception. This is short and sweet. Anyway don't forget to Review! Don't be shy.**

**Tell me what you really think. – S.K.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Vega**

* * *

_**No matter what I say, I'm not over you**_

* * *

My mothers are finally over the stupidest breakup in history. My eleventh year was hard. It was hard because I could see Mom's selfish little tantrum, and I hated her for it. I could see how hurt Momma was… I mean, you don't understand I had never even seen my Momma cry.

But those months were so pitiful. Momma Jade stayed in bed the whole summer. She tried to entertain me, but she was sad, she had no energy. She did not eat and she got really skinny, almost as skinny as Mom.

Momma's my bestie; I love her to death. I love Mom too but she is TORI. She is for the fans. My Momma's for me… and my brother and my sister now I guess. Can I tell you, for the first five years of my life I begged for a brother or sister… now I'm not so sure. I mean I got used to being the only kid. Now I have to share my Momma… I already share TORI.

Ayla Jade, and Aiden Victor were born three months after the wedding… or reception or whatever that was. They were cute, but noisy and stinky and I love them. Can I tell you how much?

They kept Momma sooo busy, that she didn't even notice that Troy came over some times, and we kinda started dating. I am still not allowed to date. I mean come on was twelve I could handle it. Well at least, she didn't notice at first. She caught him once kind of sneaking out of my window one night we kind of fell asleep watching a movie in my room. Then I woke up when I heard the garage doors open. "Troy, it's Ten! Your mom is going to freak and so are mine."

"Oh shit… okay, I'll go out of the window." I nodded and headed for the garage. I ran into mom on my way out there.

"Hey where are you going?" She asked taking a seat with Ayla on the couch.

"Momma's here." I said continuing on my way.

"Leave Momma alone Vega, she is not in a good mood." She yelled after me. Please, I know how to butter my momma up. When I got there, the garage door was wide open, but Momma was not in the garage. I ran out just as Troy and Momma Jade were coming back to the garage.

"Momma…" I started, but I got a death glare. Her hand came up to stop me from saying anymore.

"I'll talk to you, later." Then she pushed Troy toward her car. "Get in the car." He got in and he looked scared. I watched the person that qualified as my dad, drive away with the boy I liked. She looked like a dad, but meaner. I was sort of scared for him.

Later when we talked. Troy said that when he was climbing out of the window and turned around, she had been standing right behind him with her arms folded over her chest. As she drove him home, he said he just babbled apologies. Momma wasn't having it.

Needless to say, I got grounded for the rest of my life. It was so bad, the nanny would bring me to the set and I would hang out on set when Mom was out of town, or if she was working so that she could keep an eye on me.

Well that was kind of cool, because I love working with the makeup artists on set. Then when Cat comes over, we kind of have our own little make up party. She comes she says to get a baby fix without ever getting pregnant again. Logan is five now and In Kindergarten, No more babies for Cat and Robbie.

Oh Uncle Beck Finally got married. He married Zolena. Oh you won't believe Aunt Trina… She found herself a rich deaf guy… she learned sign language and is getting married to him at the end of the year.

All in all we're Happy just one big happy family. Oh... what about Troy? Well he is going to a regular high school next year, so he broke up with me. The day before my thirteenth, that ass… "Hi Vega!" I heard as I close the door to my locker at the HA lower school. Yeah, my moms are legends here, Mom's picture is still up for the highest tech theater grade. Sometimes people only came up to me here just to get closer to me because of them. So I don't really have any friends. I guess that is okay but it gets a little lonely.

I turned my head and my new crush was passing by. Charlie is hot. My heart thumped in my chest. "Hi…" I said and I swear Charlie's eyes swept over me. I blushed, my body felt really weird.

"See you in drama class…" She said and kept walking her pixie blond hair just kind of blowing in the wind. Oh man…

"Uh… Yeah…" I said and I began to feel really uncomfortable. I watched as she walked away, and I ran the other direction. I headed straight to the bathroom. Could it be? I ran into the stall and took a peek. "Holy Shit!"

End


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: **

If you wanna see an awesome sequel written for My Fanfic of my Fanfic contest, check this out!

It's Called the Talk. and it focuses on Vega and her super crush on Charlie and a sleepover that will probably kill her of embarassment. Luckily Jade is there to chaperone. What will Momma Jade do to help her little girl? Check it!

s/8736974/1/

you are a fan of my fics and you wanna check out the contest go here s/8686318/1/Fanfic-of-My-FanFic check it you have time!

Just let me know what you want to do in a review so I can add it to my faves!


End file.
